Caminhos Certos
by L. Valliere
Summary: A vida de casais e como determinaram seus caminhos em flashes do passado e presente.não leva em conta o resumo
1. Deveria ser uma conversa

Oi. Essa é minha primeira fic, por isso, se ficar horrível não liguem, obrigada aos que forem lê-la e vamos ao q interessa...

P.S.: quando aparecer só o nome no final da fala, é que essa pessoa que está falando.

Capítulo 1:

- Ai que relaxante é essa banheira. Eu não relaxava assim faz um tempo...

Kagome estava relaxando de seu dia difícil tomando um banho demorado e bem quente. Assim que terminou foi colocar uma roupa bem bonita, já que sabia que seu namorado chegaria para levá-la para jantar e ela tinha de estar pronta.

Não precisava ficar preocupada, já que era tão bonita que qualquer roupa serviria. Mas pra ela o seu namorado merecia o melhor.

Assim que estava pronta e linda o suficiente, sentou-se para assistir televisão, mas não deu tempo. A campainha tocou.

- Deve ser ele! - pensou cheia de alegria

Caminhou até a porta e quando a abriu...

- Oi! Sabia que era você!

- E eu também sabia que você atenderia a porta. - respondeu o rapaz.

- Bobo! Eu estou sozinha aqui. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Não mais. Você está muito linda como sempre, Kagome. - disse ele com olhar de ternura.

- Você diz isso todo dia, InuYasha.

- Claro, você nasceu linda! Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Ainda não, mas você pode dizer agora.

- Bom, então, eu te amo.

- Você é tão romântico meu amor. - Disse lhe dando um de seus beijos mais doces.

- Claro que sou, agora vamos porque eu não quero perder a reserva que eu fiz pra hoje. - disse a puxando pra fora da casa, que também era sua. Isso mesmo, eles moravam juntos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Vamos! Eles já devem estar nos esperando!

- Que esperem. – Disse em um tom frio – Não fui eu que tive essa idéia de encontrar meu irmão idiota.

- Pare Sesshoumaru. Eu gosto dele. Nunca me fez nada. E nem a você.

- Mas não é para gostar! Ele é um idiota, Rin. Não quero que goste dele.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo. Não precisa ter ciúmes dele. Eu amo você.

- Você tem razão. Eu te amo também. Vamos.

- Mas até que as orelhinhas dele são uma gracinha.

- Rin... Vamos conversar – disse Sesshoumaru com um tom ameaçador.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- HENTAI!

- Ai, Sango. Isso doeu.

- É pra você aprender a não fazer mais isso! – Só narrando essas palavras de Sango, pode-se constatar que Miroku passou a mão onde não devia.

Nesse instante passou ao lado da mesa onde eles se encontram (depois vocês vão saber onde eles estão) uma mulher muito bonita, que não deixou de ser notada por Miroku.

- Com licença, Sango. – se levantando deixando a Sango com muito ciúmes. – Por acaso a senhorita não gostaria de ter um filho meu? – Perguntou à moça. Sua resposta foi a marca dos dedos da garota em seu rosto, que imediatamente ficou vermelho.

- Bem feito. Não chegue mais perto de mim. – Sango falou.

- Mas Sango, você é a garota que eu amo de verdade. O problema é que você não quer ter um filho meu. Mas se você aceitar... – passando a mão onde não devia, de novo.

- Tira a mão daí, seu safado! Você não ama nada, só diz isso para eu não te bater. O que eu vou fazer agora!

PAFT

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Isso é lindo, InuYasha! – Kagome maravilhada com o local

- Sabia que iria gostar. A Sango e o Miroku nos esperam ali - apontando pra a mesa onde se encontrava o casal. Foram ter com eles.

- Oi gente! – disse Kagome se sentando.

- Oi Kagome – disseram Miroku e Sango. – Oi InuYasha.

- Oi.- disse InuYasha se sentando ao lado de Kagome.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru e Rin? – perguntou Sango.

- É, a gente pensou que eles viriam com vocês. – completou Miroku.

- Aquele panaca não veio e nem quero que ele venha!- disse InuYasha já ficando com raiva.

- Ai, não começa InuYasha. Ele falou só por falar. Todo mundo sabe que você não gosta do seu irmão. – Disse Kagome tentando acalmá-lo.

- Meio-irmão!

- Falando de mim?- Ninguém percebeu, mas Sesshoumaru e sua namorada Rin já tinham chegado.- Você é patético InuYasha.- Falou com a frieza de sempre.

- Feh! Só estava ressaltando a verdade, que você é meu MEIO-irmão. – Parecendo estar acostumado.

- Pelo menos você pensa. Sente-se Rin. Mas não ao lado desse monge safado. Não quero ter que derramar sangue por aqui. – Olhou mortalmente para Miroku, que estremeceu na mesma hora.

Todos estavam mais calmos e com fome. Por isso trataram de pedir logo.

Jantar acabado, todos conversavam.

- Kagome chega. Já mexeu o bastante.

- Mas InuYasha, elas são tão fofinhas! – Kagome com olhinhos brilhantes.

- Ela tem razão – Rin se pronuncia.

- É mesmo – Sango acompanha.

- Tira o olho! É do meu Inu! – defendia Kagome. InuYasha com um sorriso.

- O que foi que conversamos, Rin? – Sesshoumaru.

- Eu só disse que... – Parou ao receber um olhar profundo de Sesshoumaru. – Tudo bem, eu não digo mais nada sobre isso.

- O que fez com ela Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kagome preocupada. – Não se preocupe com isso Rin. É porque é recente. O Inu agiu do mesmo modo no começo.

- Pare de dizer o que minha namorada deve pensar de nosso relacionamento.- Sesshoumaru.

- Odeio esse apelido – InuYasha.

- Você também Sango, como assim elas são bonitinhas?- Miroku.

- Você ainda está nesse assunto Miroku? – Sango parecendo zangada.

- Ih, ele fez de novo não é?- Kagome.

- Miroku, você não muda mesmo... – InuYasha decepcionado.

Sango suspira.

- Kagome, pare de me chamar por esse apelido. – InuYasha.

- InuYasha, deixe eu mexer nas suas orelhas. – Kagome.

- Rin, não fale mais isso. – Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, eu só disse a verdade. – Rin.

- Miroku, tira a mão daí. – Sango.

- Sango, eu não posso evitar. – Miroku.

Parando de discutir (o que deveria ser uma conversa), tomaram seus rumos, às suas devidas casas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Casa de InuYasha:

- Inu, agora que estamos sozinhos, deixa eu mexer nas suas orelhas? – Kagome com olhinhos pidões.

- Kagome, eu... Está bem. Você não pede outra coisa, se eu não deixar é capaz que você não pare mais... – InuYasha estava se rendendo.

- Oba!

- Kagome, o que está acontecendo esses dias? – preocupado – Você anda muito triste.

- Bom, não é nada. Eu só estou um pouco cansada. – Mentiu.

- Tudo bem. Parece que não quer me contar. Não vou pressioná-la. Mas sei de algo que poderá fazê-la descansar. Venha.

Puxou-a para perto de seu corpo e a abraçou. Por um tempo assim permaneceram. Depois passou para os beijos, tudo calmamente, era um momento que parecia delicado.

- Pegue suas roupas. – InuYasha.

- Pra que? – Duvidosa.

- Vamos tomar um banho quente. – Sorrindo maliciosamente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Casa de Sesshoumaru:

- Mas por que? – Rin.

- Você insiste nisso, ainda? Já chega, eu disse que não. È o que basta.- Sesshoumaru levemente irritado.

- O que tem de mais falar que ele é bonitinho? Não é somente eu que acha isso. – insistindo Rin.

- Pare com isso! Eu sei que não é só você, mas eu não quero. E fim do assunto. – Dando o assunto por encerrado. Mas não adiantou.

- Eu não desisto fácil. Quero saber o porquê você não quer que eu elogie o InuYasha! – Exigindo.

- Rin, será que você não entende? – Gritando.

- Não, eu não entendo! – Gritando de volta. – Porque você não me explica? – Ainda gritando.

- Eu não quero que você o elogie porque eu tenho ciúmes de você. Eu te amo e temo te perder. Você é tudo pra mim... Satisfeita?

Diante dessas palavras ela não pôde dizer nada. Permaneceu estática e calada. Apenas procurando a certeza de ter ouvido isso mesmo. Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama. Sem coragem de olhá-la nos olhos já que ele não declarava seus sentimentos tão facilmente quanto foi para Rin.

Sem ele esperar essa reação dela, Rin sentou-se ao lado dele, ainda não falando nada, sem expressão de espanto, nem mesmo parecendo confusa. Apenas demonstrando amor, o amor que os ligava, unia, os tornavam únicos. E este se fortalecia cada dia mais.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Apartamento de Miroku:

- Ai!

- Esse foi o recorde de vinte e sete tapas em um único dia. Você está se superando. E isso é terrível. – Contando tapas estavam Sango e Miroku.

- Credo Sango! – Miroku levando a mão ao avermelhado do rosto – Eu tento te dar o meu carinho e é assim que você me agradece?

- Sei...¬.¬ Te conheço. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei ficar aqui com você.

- Eu não ia deixar você sair nessa chuva. Você poderia ficar doente. E eu não me perdoaria jamais.

- Isso foi bonito Miroku. De fato me surpreendeu. – Sango interessada.

- Você não conhece esse meu lado. Mas, o que vamos fazer até a chuva passar?

- Que tal ver um filme? – Sango sugere.

- Ótima idéia! – Miroku entusiasmado – Você escolhe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Continua§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§.

Caro leitor... Eu peço que, por favor, mesmo que for pra criticar, deixe um recadinho pra Lo aqui. É só pra eu saber o que vocês acham. Pode criticar eu não me importo... Também, esse capítulo foi sem sal, mas é o primeiro, não é? Como dizem: Reviews please!

Lo...


	2. O que vos trazeis lembranças parte 1

Oi, aqui estou eu de novo! (não, to na praia... Dãããããããã). Vamos ao interesse maior.

Capítulo 2: Aquilo que vos trazeis lembranças (parte 1)

Eu acho que foi a médica. Ela é perfeitamente capaz.

Eu acho que não foi ela, e sim, o porteiro. Ninguém o viu na noite. – Kagome.

Não foi não! – Insistindo InuYasha.

Foi sim. Você já percebeu que nunca é quem parece ser? Só pode ser ele. Além disso, foi a doutora que achou o corpo. Por que ela mataria e permaneceria no local do crime?

Isso é óbvio! Todos pensam como você. Qual assassino ficaria no local do crime? Pois bem, ela o matou e como é uma doutora, se responsabilizou de ter encontrado o corpo mutilado.

Se não entendeu nada, explicarei: Estavam InuYasha e Kagome deitados na cama vendo um filme de mistério e assassinatos na televisão. Como o filme estava para acabar, o mistério ainda não foi resolvido. Mas deu razões para que esses dois acreditassem em assassinos diferentes.

------------------------- momentos depois ------------------------------

Viu? Não falei que era ela? Sabia! – InuYasha deduziu certo.

Não fique tão feliz. Você já deve ter assistido esse filme antes! – Kagome não aceitando sua derrota.

Eu não assisti. Eu simplesmente sou um super-detetive! – Feliz – Não fique triste, na próxima você acerta.

Eu só queria saber como foi que você descobriu! Parece que sabia desde que cometeram o tal assassinato. – Desconfiada.

Simples, meu amor. Quando mostraram o corpo, eu vi que a parte mutilada foi cortada com um instrumento especial como o bisturi. Apenas a leveza de uma mão feminina cortaria cada parte da pele com tanta precisão e delicadeza. Mas ainda fiquei em dúvida. E só porque você disse que "sempre" o assassino sai da cena do crime, eu deduzi que a mulher é inteligente para saber que isso seria levado em conta.

Uau! Você deveria ter se formado em Medicina ou Jornalismo e não em Direito. Muito bom meu amor, estou orgulhosa de você! – Kagome impressionada – Mas vamos trocar de roupa. Daqui a pouco é hora de dormir.

Ah não. Esses roupões são muito macios e quentinhos. Não vou tirá-los! – InuYasha.

InuYasha, eu estou dizendo que você tire isso agora! – Se alterando.

Ta bom. – Começando a desamarrar o nó mal feito que prendia.

Bom garo... NÃO TIRE NA MINHA FRENTE! – Se virando morrendo de vergonha.

Ué, foi você que mandou. – fazendo de inocente – O que você quer então?

Quero que o tire no banheiro!

Não. Você não quer que eu o use, e ainda por cima exige onde eu devo me trocar, que coisa, Kagome! – Fingindo-se indignado.

Ótimo. Pois se troque aqui e eu irei para o banheiro!

Com sua maior vontade, InuYasha se posicionou entre a porta do banheiro e Kagome, impedindo-a de passar.

Que está fazendo? Acha que eu me trocarei aqui com você? Está querendo muito.

Calma! Eu só acho que como obedeço tudo que você manda, devo merecer um desconto.

Talvez, mas não assim!

Você não hesitou em se trocar comigo no banho! – Pensando no ocorrido.

... – Morrendo de vergonha. – E... E daí?

E daí que é a minha vez de dizer o que você tem de fazer... – InuYasha.

O que você está tramando? – Suspeita.

Não se preocupe, você saberá... Pode ter certeza.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Casa de Sesshoumaru§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sua vez.

Ai, dá um descontinho, vai? É a minha primeira vez. – carinha chorosa.

Nem vem. Essa face não me abala. – sério como sempre.

Tudo bem, faça o que tem de fazer. - Rin. – Mas sabe que será doloroso para mim, não sabe?

Não Sei. Nunca sentirei. Mas com essa idade, você tinha de fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Então pode ir.

Bati. – Sesshoumaru.

Eles estavam jogando cartas.

Ahhhh. Não acredito. Você venceu. – Derrotada.

E você vai ter de fazer o combinado.

Não, não, ahhhhhhhh!

Pra que todo esse escândalo? Isso não foi nada. – Inconformado.

COMO ASSIM NADA! – fazendo escândalos. – VOCÊ PEGOU MEU BICHINHO DE PELÚCIA E JOGOU NO TRITURADOR DE LIXO!

Acalme-se. – sério (que novidade!). – Você queria que outros descobrissem que você tem um ursinho nessa idade? Seria demais.

Você tem razão. – aos prantos. – Foi melhor assim. Adeus Tuti. Te amo.

Como é? Declarando-se a um urso? Sinto dizer-lhe que isso é ridículo. – Como se fosse um professor.

E eu sinto dizer-lhe que dormirá no sofá! – Trancando a porta do quarto.

Por que fui falar? – Ajeitando-se no sofá.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Apartamento do Miroku§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Não, seu panaca! Vai por ali! Aí não! – Miroku e Sango estavam vendo o filme que Sango mesmo escolheu. Ela não estava muito animada por ter escolhido um filme policial, mas ele estava muito entusiasmado.

Nossa como esse cara é bonito! – Animou-se. – Agora é que eu fui ver.

Aquela mulher é muito bonita, mas não tanto quanto você Sangozinha! – Passando a mão.

Grrrrr!

Ai! – Seu rosto marcado com os dedos.

Você esperava o que? Como você é tarado! Não pensei que fosse tanto! – nervosa.

Soa a campainha. Sango vai atender.

Oi, o Miroku ta aí? Fala pra ele que é a Yuri. – Sorrindo.

Sim, claro. Espere um pouco.

Quando Sango chegou perto, Miroku tava tomando uma latinha de refrigerante.

Quem era? – Voltando a tomá-la.

Uma tal de Yuri.

Ao saber, ele cuspiu todo o líquido que havia bebido. Fazendo uma expressão de surpresa.

Y...Yuri? – Gaguejando.

Sim. – Olhando para ele. – Quem é Miroku? – Desconfiada.

Eu fui a noiva dele! – Yuri respondeu por si só. Sango ficou chocada.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Continua§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§.

Perdoem-me se ficou ruim. Gostaria de dizer que as meninas que comentaram foram muito importantes pra mim. Obrigada. Seus comentários de bom agrado me fizeram continuar. Espero continuar mais. Agradeço...

Lo...


	3. O que vos trazeis lembranças parte 2

Vamos terminar essa parte para dar um melhor rumo a essa história.

Nesse capítulo saberão como Miroku ficou noivo e outros fatos da vida dos outros personagens.

Capítulo 3: O que vos trazeis lembranças (parte 2)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Apartamento de Miroku (noite)§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Que história é essa? – Sango.

- Ora, queridinha, não precisa se exaltar. Eu fui a noiva dele e pronto. – Ar de superioridade. – Oi amorzinho, vim saber como você está. Que marca vermelha feia! Foi uma das mulheres que te deram o fora de novo? Tadinho! Deixe eu cuidar de você. – Abraçando-o como se fosse sua mãe, deixando Sango mais irritada.

Sango queria sair dali, mas resolveu que não sairia e deixaria Miroku com aquelazinha a quem não tinha o menor gosto.

- Então você foi a noiva de Miroku? Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos? – tentando disfarçar sua antipatia.

- Ai, foram deliciosos três anos! Que saudades não é Mi? – Sango quase caiu do sofá. Como pode uma mulher passar três anos com um pervertido como esse? "A não ser que Miroku não foi assim o tempo todo..." Sango pensava.

- Isso é verdade Miroku? – Sango.

- Num vumdud... – tentando se livrar do abraço que o estava sufocando. – Ah! Na verdade foram dois anos e onze meses. Por que antes de completar três anos, nós terminamos.

- Eu nunca me recuperei disso, meu amor. Pensava em você todo o dia! Ah! Como eu sofri! – Sango apenas pensava."Que mulher patética, como Miroku foi se envolver com isso?". – Me lembro como se fosse hoje.

ano de 1998

- Com licença, eu reparei que você é uma mulher muito bonita e eu gostaria de perguntar se você gostaria de ter um filho meu. O que me diz? – Miroku (só ele faz isso).

- Nós podemos tentar. Mas temos de noivar pra meu pai não mandar matar você. – Sorrindo (mulherzinha feliz).

Particularmente, Miroku não gostava nem um pouco de noivar, mas como ele sabia que o pai daquela garota era um policial conhecido, não teve a menor escolha.

- Tudo bem, quer ser minha noiva? – "pelo menos ela aceitou um filho meu".

- Sim!

Passa uma mulher muito bonita do outro lado da rua.

- Espera um pouco, tem uma mulher muito bonita ali. – Miroku. – Espere garota!

- Onde? – procurando vê-la.

- Ali perto da lanchonete. – Apontando.

- Ah, sim, ela é muito bonita, mesmo. Mas será que ela aceita ter um filho seu? – agindo como algo normal.

- "meu Deus, ela é estranha..." Pode ser que sim. Vou lá ver.

Miroku estava voltando com outra marca de mão no rosto.

- Que pena, ela não aceitou. Viu? Eu não te falei? Quem manda passar a mão, nem todas a mulheres gostam disso. – Bronca. – Meu nome, que você não sabe, é Yuri e o seu?

- Miroku.

atualmente

- Você aceita o Miroku ser tarado desse jeito? Eu não acredito! "Essa mulher não é normal". – Sango em seus pensamentos.

- Qual o problema? Pelo menos eu sei que ele é homem! E você? É a nova namoradinha dele? – Desprezo.

- Não! Livrai-me! – Sango disfarçando seu rubor. – Eu sou apenas uma amiga. Mas conte-me, como vocês se separaram?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de Sesshoumaru (manhã)§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Rin, abra a porta. – Sesshoumaru tentava pedir desculpas sem dizer desculpas (só aqui que isso acontece. ¬ ¬). – Preciso me trocar.

- Vire-se! Pegue roupas emprestadas. Para tudo dá-se um jeito.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! O que está acontecendo com você? Parece uma criança!

- Não, o que está acontecendo com você? Eu pensei que tudo fosse dar certo desde o dia que nós decidimos ficar juntos. E estava dando certo até agora. Mas não sei o que acontece com você agora... Não é mais como antes. – Chorando.

- Eu lembro de como foi difícil pra você naquela época.

março de 2000

- O que achou do filme? – Sesshoumaru.

- Foi ótimo, eu adorei! Obrigada por me trazer.

- Pra isso servem os namorados. Vamos tomar um lanche agora?

- Vamos, claro. – Sorrindo.

- Mas antes eu tenho de resolver uma coisa. – Desafiador.

- O que foi? – Preocupada.

- Aqueles caras ficaram olhando pra você. Vou acertar umas contas.

- Não faça isso. – Rindo. – Não quero que morram pessoas inocentes.

- Só dessa vez. Mas da próxima, ele não olharão para mais nada. – Ódio.

Chegaram na casa de Rin. Sesshoumaru a tinha acompanhado pra se certificar que ninguém faria o mesmo. Ele acabaria parando com isso, pois tinha plena confiança em sua namorada. Chegaram cansados e Rin foi tomar um banho, enquanto Sesshoumaru esperava por ela na sala. O celular toca.

- Rin, seu celular está tocando! – Gritou para ela escutar do banheiro.

- Eu já estou indo.

Quando ela apareceu estava envolta em uma toalha branca e ainda um pouco molhada.

- Não me tente! – Abraçou-se a ela enquanto ela atendia ao telefone.

- Ei! Espera! – Ajeitando a toalha. - Alô? Sim, sou eu. – Ele ainda não parava de beijar-lhe o pescoço, o que atrapalhava. – Espere, preciso atender. È importante. Não! Não estou falando com você. Pode falar.

Ela escutava com atenção e sua face mudava a cada palavra. Sesshoumaru parou para olhá-la. Rin soltou o celular no chão e ficou parada sem reação alguma. Lágrimas surgiram e começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto.

- O que houve? – Visivelmente preocupado.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas atirou-se em seus braços chorando desesperadamente. Tentando acalmá-la ele fala:

- Está tudo bem. Você pode me contar. – Compreensivo.

Tudo que ela pode responder

- Eu os perdi... Perdi meus pais. Estou sozinha. – Sem forças.

- Não, você não está sozinha. Nunca estará.

atualmente

- Você foi a única pessoa que me apoiou nesse momento. Devo-lhe muito.

- Você não deve nada, Rin. Foi a única pessoa que gostou de mim um dia.

- Eu não gostei. Nem foi um dia. Eu te amei... E ainda amo.

- Nós precisamos de um tempo. – Sesshoumaru deixou-a preocupada.

- Se você acha que...

- Um tempo para nós. Para nos divertimos. – Cortou-a terminando de dizer o que ela precisava ouvir.

- Como? – Interessada.

- Vou tirar licença do escritório, sou o chefe mesmo. Então, nós viajamos. O que acha?

- Eu acho ótimo! – Abriu a porta do quarto com um enorme sorriso. – Vou ligar pra Kagome e pra Sango!

- Pra que?

- Para irem conosco. Vai ser muito divertido. Três casais! Podemos ficar em duplas! E dê licença a seu irmão também.

- Não vou dar licença a InuYasha! Ele, mesmo trabalhando pra mim, é um fracasso!

- Dê sim. Kagome? Vamos viajar? Eu estava pensando em eu e o Sesshoumaru, você e o InuYasha, a Sango e o Miroku. Que bom! Vou ligar pra Sango! Tchau.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Casa de InuYasha (30 minutos antes)§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- InuYasha, eu não vou falar.

- Vai sim! Quer ver? – Sorriso suspeito. – Agora vou dobrar a carga!

- Não! Ai pára, pára. Eu não agüento mais!

- Pronto. Agora vai me contar o que aconteceu com você por esses dias?

- Sim, eu conto. Mas só se você prometer que não me fará mais cócegas.

- Eu prometo! – Como um cãozinho.

- Tudo bem. È que eu passei por uma banca dessas que vendem jornais e vi em um deles uma morte igual... – Começou a chorar. – Igual a do meu pai.

- Você precisa de um abraço. – Foi abraçá-la. – Deve se acostumar. Muitas vezes você vai encontrar o que lhe traz lembranças. Lembranças ruins. E você sempre deve estar pronta para enfrentá-las.

O telefone toca.

- Alô? Ah, oi Rin, o que foi? Em quem você está pensando?... Claro! Tudo bem, tchau.

- O que foi? Você parece feliz! – Mais animado.

- InuYasha, vamos viajar!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Continua §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gente, foi dramático, né? Mas é assim. Essa história é feita de flashes do passado e do presente, que acontecem a toda hora. Por isso é diferente. Espero que gostem assim.

E outra coisa: no próximo capítulo vcs saberão o porquê de Miroku terminar, e como Sango reagirá a isso (não, ela não vai deixá-lo. É outra coisa).

Bom, queria agradecer a: Nath, Camila. E outros comentários.

CaROOlL, obrigada pelo elogio, e vc não é nem um pouco chata.

Até...

Lo...


	4. Saiba como me sinto

O fim da história do Miroku e mais algumas coisas.

Capítulo 4: Saiba como me sinto

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Apartamento de Miroku (manhã)§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sango no quarto de hóspedes pensando:

- "Eu não acredito que essa mulherzinha idiota dormiu aqui. Aliás, por que foi que eu dormi aqui? Ora Sango, isso é óbvio. Para não deixar Miroku com ela. Mas a questão principal é: por que você está tão preocupada com o Miroku e essa aí? Por Deus, ele tem mais de 20 anos, sabe se virar sozinho. Mas só de pensar em ele com ela... Não! Pára. Vai se trocar pra sair logo daqui".

Foi até a cozinha, mas quando chegou lá:

- Bom dia Sango! – Miroku.

- Bom dia, queridinha. Pensei que já tivesse ido embora. "Na verdade era o que eu queria". Mas, já que ficou, venha tomar café com a gente. – Pois é. Yuri estava lá.

Miroku pensava: "Ela fala com a Sango como fala com qualquer uma. Não posso fazer nada pra impedir, afinal ela é uma mulher. E Sango não vai me perdoar".

- "Eu quero é ir embora. Só que não vou deixar essa qualquer falar comigo assim. Primeiro vou saber por que eles terminaram para me certificar que eles não têm mais nada juntos". Bem – Descarada. – Já que você insiste, querida, eu ficarei. Se Miroku não se importar claro...

- Eu não me importo Sango. É ótimo tê-la comigo. – Levou uma cotovelada. – Tê-la conosco.

- Obrigada – Tomando um pouco do suco à sua frente. – Então, vocês não me contaram o porquê de terem terminado.

ontem à noite

- Mas conte-me, como vocês se separaram?

- Foi porque... – Interrompido por Yuri que o puxou pelo braço.

- Já é tarde. Vamos Miroku, eu não posso ir embora nessa chuva. Vou ter de ficar aqui. – Sorrindo (não disse que ela é feliz?).

- Bom, então nesse caso... – Miroku se pronuncia. – Sango tem de ficar também.

agora

- Você é muito curiosa, sabia mocinha? – Desaforada.

- E se eu for, senhorita Yuri? Que mal há nisso? – Respondeu a altura.

- "Eu estou me cansando dessa garota...". Nenhum. Você quer mesmo saber por que nos separamos? – Afirmativo de Sango com a cabeça. – Então eu vou lhe contar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Casa de Sesshoumaru§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Você colocou tudo na mala? – Rin.

- Coloquei. E já telefonei reservando as passagens também. E dei licença ao InuYasha. Só isso? – Sesshoumaru.

- Prontinho, meu amor! Estamos prontos para a viagem. Vai ser tão divertido!

- Iria ser, sem aqueles imbecis dos seus amigos. – Levemente nervoso.

- Não fica assim... Vai ser muito divertido. E eles são seus amigos também. – Começa a abraçá-lo para este ceder.

- Isso não vai funcionar... – Tentando manter-se inabalável.

- Isso sempre funcionou. Não é agora que vai falhar. Relaxa. –Beijando-o ao logo do rosto e pescoço. – Deixe comigo. Você vai se sentir melhor. Eu garanto.

Ele não conseguiu resistir mais. Foi se deitando enquanto ela fazia o que somente ela Sesshoumaru dava permissão a fazer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Como assim viajar? – InuYasha.

- Ué, viajar. A Rin acabou de ligar nos chamando para uma viagem daqui a alguns dias. Não é o máximo? – Totalmente feliz.

- E ela quer que nós dois viajemos? – Kagome fez que sim. – Então eu vou. Mas ela topa ficar de vela?

- Bom... O Sesshoumaru também vai. – Falando docemente, mas não adiantou.

- Não vou mais. – Fechando a cara e se levantando da cadeira.

- InuYasha... SENTA! – Ordenando.

Não, sem kotodama aqui. Mundo real e sem viagens através de eras e outras coisas mais. Só o que tem aqui é youkais.

- Fica sentadinho aí e deixa-me dizer o que você vai fazer. – Subindo em seu colo. – Primeiro: você vai fazer compras comigo e comprar tudo que precisa para a viagem. – Avançando cada vez mais. – Segundo: vai fazer as malas sem reclamar. – Subindo por ele ainda mais, que a essa altura já estava quase deitado. – E terceiro: Vamos nos divertir muito nessa viagem e nem quero saber de você brigando com seu irmão, ouviu? – Já estava por cima.

- Claro que sim. – Malicioso.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

-... – Falar o que? Só indicou com o olhar o que acontecia.

Sem perceber, Kagome tinha se projetado completamente sobre InuYasha que estava adorando a posição em que se encontravam. Quando ela também se deu conta, ficou imediatamente corada e tentou sair. Mas só tentou. Como sempre, ele não permitiu tal façanha.

- Mocinha, vai ficar aqui. Se todas as nossas discussões terminassem assim... Queria discutir sempre.

- Você anda passando tempo demais com o Miroku. Está ficando muito safado. – Tentando (ainda) sair de cima dele.

- Não me compare àquele hentai. Eu sou muito melhor que ele. – Irritado. – Mas pensando bem, até que ele tem umas idéias boas...

- Que idéias? – Desconfiada.

- Ele me fala tudo que queria fazer com a Sango e não pode. Sinto pena dele, mas... Ainda bem que tenho você.

- Aí vamos nós... – Sabendo o que aconteceria.

- Prepare-se.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Apartamento de Miroku §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Miroku, você pode pegar minha bolsa no quarto, por favor? – Pediu Yuri, seriamente.

- Claro. – Se retirando.

- Bom, Sango, foi assim que aconteceu: Estava tudo bem com nosso noivado. Achou Mi?

- Não consigo encontrar! – Gritou do quarto.

- Espera um pouco que eu já volto.

No quarto.

- Vamos fazer assim Mi: Eu procuro aqui no quarto e você procura ali no banheiro (era uma suíte, ta?). Talvez eu tenha deixado lá com a maquilagem.

- Está certo.

Miroku estava no banheiro procurando a tal da bolsa quando Yuri entra calmamente.

- Mi, não está lá, não. – Sem ele perceber ela rodeou a porta e quase a fechou.

- Então onde está? – Sem ver que ela se encontrava perto dele.

- Procura mais pra baixo. – Só então ele percebeu o quão perto ela estava. Mas não deu importância.

Enquanto ele abaixava para procurar ela aproveitou e rapidamente pegou a chave da porta (que estava do lado de dentro) e já ia saindo. Só deu tempo de Miroku vê-la fechando e trancando a porta por fora.

- "Droga, estou preso aqui. Nem me adianta tentar gritar com portas à prova de som". – Pensava.

Na cozinha

- Voltei queridinha. Então, deixe-me terminar: Estava tudo bem com nosso noivado. Nós sempre saíamos e Miroku sempre levava tapas das outras mulheres. Sobrava pra mim cuidar dele. E eu adorava...

2001

(fim do relacionamento, por Yuri).

- Ai queridinho, sabia que você ai apanhar de novo. Eu tentei avisar, mas você nunca aprende. Deixe-me pôr gelo nisso. Aquela ruiva vagabunda! Bateu no meu Mirokinho!

- Não se preocupe. Já estou acostumado. – Obrigado.

- Não é nada. Agora coma sua sopa. Fiz com muito carinho. E faz muito bem.

- Tudo bem. Te amo. – Tomando a sopa.

- Eu também. – Beijando-o.

Mas aí meu pai pegou o Miroku dando em cima daquela mulher que bateu nele de novo e ameaçou acabar com a raça dele.

atualmente

- Nós tivemos que nos separar. Sofremos muito, mas fazer o quê? – Cara de desolada. – Em pensar que tudo foi por causa daquela loira que bateu nele.

- Que mulher é essa? Ele atacou tantas. – Curiosa. – Aquela que eu citei no início. Que fiz uma sopa, e tudo mais...

- Sei... – Fazendo-se de conformada. – Mais uma coisa...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de Sesshoumaru (noite)§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rin estava em cima de Sesshoumaru.

- Rin, você sabe que só você pode me tocar desse jeito. – Relaxando.

- Eu sei. Ainda bem. Não quero nenhuma mais tocando em um só fio de cabelo seu. – Sesshoumaru riu da situação. – Quer mais forte ou mais rápido?

- Não. Assim está perfeito. – Suspira. – Seus movimentos são de uma profissional.

- Tenho anos de prática. Com você, para ser mais exata.

- Ainda bem que é comigo. Suas mãos são de anjo. – Se deliciando.

- Quem bom que está gostando. – Sorrindo.

- Um pouco mais pra baixo. Sim, agora está melhor ainda. Você está cansada?

- Nunca fico cansada disso.

- Eu sei, mas descanse agora. Suas mãos devem estar cansadas dos mesmos movimentos.

- Tudo bem. Mas é só por que você quer. Até parece que você não gosta mais. – Triste.

- Eu sempre adorei suas massagens, mas você se esforça demais. Vamos dormir que daqui a pouco é tarde.

- Tudo bem. Beijo. – Ele lhe deu um beijo. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Apartamento de Miroku (ainda de tarde) §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Mais uma coisa... – Sango emudeceu.

- O que foi? – Sango levantou-se e foi para a sala. Yuri a seguiu. – Fala garota. Por que me trouxe pra sala? – Nervosa.

- Aqui é melhor. – De costas, pegando um objeto qualquer.

- Melhor pra que? – Alterada.

- PARA ACABAR COM SUA RAÇA! – Se virou atacando Yuri com o objeto (óvni), que não conseguiu se desviar a tempo.

- Ai! SUA LOUCA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Gritando.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU CAIR NO SEU PAPINHO, SUA VADIA? – (Treta!)

- Do que você está falando? Que papinho? – Realmente não entendendo.

- EU... – Jogando tudo que via pelo caminho. – SEI MUITO BEM QUE O MIROKU ODEIA SOPA! E A TAL MULHER NO COMEÇO ERA RUIVA E DEPOIS FICOU LOIRA! – Ainda jogando.

- "Droga, ela descobriu!". – Foi atingida e acabou caindo perto do sofá. – Ai.

- Sua vagabunda de esquina! Agora você vai ver o que eu sou capaz de fazer com gentinha da sua laia. – Foi até ela e puxou-a pelos cabelos até o banheiro.

- Me solta sua qualquer! Como ousa falar assim comigo? – Ainda mantendo postura.

- Não solto não! – Pegou a chave do bolso da calça de Yuri e abriu a porta do banheiro. Miroku estava sentado no chão fitando-o. Quando a porta se abriu ele saiu correndo para abraçar Sango.

- Minha heroína! Obrigado, Sango. Mas o que vai fazer com ela? – Olhando o estado da mulher.

- Eu sei bem o que fazer.

Sango saiu empurrando a mulher pela casa até chegar à porta onde deu um empurrão tão forte que a coitada caiu no chão.

- E não volte mais! – Fechou a porta. – Você Miroku, vai me contar o que houve na época. E sem mentir.

- Eu conto. Mas como sabia que eu estava trancado? E no banheiro?

- Aquela mulher não trouxe bolsa nenhuma quando chegou e eu a vi pondo uma chave no bolso. Só podia ser no banheiro por que ele é à prova de som. Ninguém te escutaria.Agora conte.

- Foi assim: Ela disse pra mim que estava grávida e seu pai a havia expulsado de sua casa.

- Vocês foram para os... Finalmentes? – Assustada.

- Aí está. Não fomos. Ela estava grávida de outro. Disse que foi abusada certo dia e estava grávida. Pediu que eu cuidasse dela e de seu filho.

- E você terminou com ela por isso?

- Não. Eu aceitei cuidar dela, mas eu descobri que ela engravidou de um cara rico quando foi viajar para tentar conseguir dinheiro. Aí sim eu terminei.

- Mas não parecia que ela engravidou alguma vez.

- Isto é porque ela abortou. – Fala seriamente.

- Coitada! – Sango se sentiu culpada.

- Sango... – Miroku ainda sério. – Foi proposital.

- O que? Ela matou seu próprio filho? Por que?

- Porque descobriu que o cara não era rico e sim o mordomo da família rica que ele dizia pertencer. Mas agora não quero falar sobre isso.

- Miroku, só um pouco. Você cuidaria de mim se eu aparecesse grávida de outro? – Docemente.

- Eu posso ser mulherengo, mas nunca abandonaria uma mulher e deixá-la sofrer. Esse não sou eu.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. – Abaixando a cabeça.

- Sango, eu já lhe disse o quanto você é especial pra mim? – Delicadamente levantou seu rosto.

- Não. Mas eu gostaria de saber. – Sua resposta foi um doce beijo que durou pouco, mas significou muito.

Plaft!

- Sabia que você não ia mudar. – Virando o rosto.

- Desculpa Sangozinha, mas não pude me controlar. – Sango parecia séria, mas por dentro estava muito feliz.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- InuYasha, esqueci de desligar a televisão. – Kagome se levantando.

- Tudo bem, mas não vai se vestir? – Tom sarcástico.

- Droga! – Foi se lembrar que estava nua. Começou a ficar vermelha e a pegar as peças espalhadas pelo chão. InuYasha ria com vontade. – "Agora quero ver se ele vai rir". – Desligou a TV, pegou o telefone e discou. – Kouga! – InuYasha parou de rir e sua expressão se tornou nervosa. – Sabe o que é? Eu vou viajar daqui a alguns dias e queria me despedir de você.

- "Como é? Despedir? O que deu nela afinal?" – Ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Sair? Claro! Amanhã está ótimo! Excelente horário. Pode vir me buscar.

- "Essa é demais. Aquele lobo sarnento não vai pôr as patas nela! Eu não vou deixar!" – InuYasha se levantou e tomou o telefone.

- Escuta aqui: Tira suas patas da Kagome, seu lobo sarnento.

- _Inuyasha! O que você faz com a minha mulher aí? Eu vou acabar com você se pôr as patas nela!_

- Estou com muito medo lobinho! – Desligou. Kagome ria sem parar. – O que foi? O que deu em você? Marcar um encontro com aquele idiota. Isso foi o fim! – Kagome foi ficando séria. - Parece que você gosta de me ver assim. È porque não sabe o que eu sinto!

- Não sei o que você sente? Esqueceu por acaso? Esqueceu daquela que você jurava amar pela eternidade? Como acha que eu me senti?

- DE QUEM VOCÊ ESTÀ FALANDO? – Já gritando.

- COMO ASSIM DE QUEM? ESTOU FALANDO DE KIKYOU!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Continua §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deus, esse foi demorado! Gente, no próximo capítulo é a viagem e muitas outras coisas além de romances. E o passado negro de InuYasha volta para dar lembranças. E (infelizmente) Kikyou vai dar o ar da sua (dês-) graça. Faz parte. Até...

Lo...


	5. Problemas e bagagens

Agora, uma pessoa que eu odeio vai aparecer. Mas ela vai ter o que merece. Como sempre eu espero que me critiquem. Mesmo que sejam ruins. Para melhorar (pega leve ta?).

Capítulo 5: Problemas e bagagens

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- DE QUEM VOCÊ ESTÀ FALANDO?

- COMO ASSIM DE QUEM? ESTOU FALANDO DE KIKYOU!

- O que ela tem a ver com isso? – InuYasha.

- Ela sempre foi o motivo principal de nossas discussões. Dessa vez não é diferente. Creio que ainda pensa nela. Por isso fica assim quando se fala.

- Ora, Kagome... Eu... Eu não penso... Eu não penso em nada... – Dificilmente se pronuncia.

- Por que se enrola tanto? – Parecendo acostumada.

-... – Viu Kagome se dirigir à porta. – Aonde você vai?

- Me distrair. Não me espere. Você precisa de tempo e eu também. – Saiu.

- "O que fui fazer? Mas será que Kikyou... Não! A prioridade é Kagome!" (até que enfim ele pensou nela primeiro!).

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de Sesshoumaru §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rin acorda de extremo bom humor e com uma vontade enorme de acordar seu parceiro ao lado. Chega bem perto da orelha dele e fala suavemente.

- Acorde, querido. O dia está maravilhoso... – Sussurrando.

Ele continuava dormindo profundamente e sem dizer nada até agora...

- Kagura... – Sonhando.

- "Ele está pensando na Kagura... E eu que acordei de bom humor... Agora esse humor se foi". – Saiu sem nem ouvir o resto. (É sempre assim). E ele continuava sonhando...

- Kagura... Não... Você precisa entender... Não escolhi você, por favor, entenda. – Acorda. – Que desperdício... Poderia ter sonhado com algo melhor. Onde está Rin?

Começa a procurá-la. A encontra na cozinha preparando o café. O seu café.

- Bom-dia. – Cumprimenta.

- Bom-dia. – Séria.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- O que houve?

- Nada. – Fazendo o café. – O que vai querer para o café?

- Você vai fazer?

- Não. Você vai. Tenho de sair agora. Nos vemos mais tarde. – Sai.

- "O que será que houve com ela? Será que fiz alguma coisa errada?". – Pensava

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Apartamento de Miroku §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Miroku estava com o celular na mão correndo de um lado a outro.

- Será que ela vai aceitar o meu pedido? Ai... Tomara que ela aceite. Mas eu não sei. Devo pensar positivo... Tem de dar certo. – Faz a temerosa ligação.

- Sango. Oi!

- _O que houve Miroku?_

- Nada. Eu queria fazer um pedido apenas.

- _Fale._

- Sabe quando eu fiquei trancado no banheiro? Bom, a Rin me ligou aqui no celular e disse que ela iria viajar e que nós estamos convidados assim como InuYasha e Kagome.

- _Espera um instante: Você estava com o celular? Por que não ligou no seu telefone para avisar que estava preso?_ – Propondo uma solução que parecia óbvia.

- Estou sem créditos...

- _"È por isso que está me ligando a cobrar". Ligava a cobrar._

- Eu não! Acabaria pagando do mesmo jeito.

- _Mas... Esquece e continua..._

- Então, você quer viajar comigo? E com os outros, claro... – Temendo a resposta.

- _Está bem. Estou precisando me distrair mesmo. Tenho de desligar. Tchau Miroku._

- Tchau Sango! – Feliz. – "Que ótimo! Ela aceitou!".

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Dias depois §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No aeroporto

Na frente estavam os rapazes carregando a bagagem. E atrás estavam as garotas conversando.

(Entre eles)

- O que será que elas estão conversando? – InuYasha.

- Pode ser coisas de mulher... – Sesshoumaru.

- Ou pode ser sobre nós. – Opina Miroku recebendo olhares de seus companheiros.

- Nós, pode até ser, houshi, mas não você. A garota Sango está muito feliz para falar de você. – Sesshoumaru corta esperanças.

- Se você não sabe, eu e Sango no damos bem, agora.

- Me conte tudo. – InuYasha.

(Entre elas)

- Você se lembra quando fomos na casa da Hime? – (Falando deles, né? Sai pra lá. Elas têm mais o que falar). – Nós ficamos de castigo durante um bom tempo depois de inventar de fazer aquele bolo. – Kagome.

- Eu lembro. Nós ficamos mal-vistas pela mãe da Hime. Principalmente depois da guerra de chocolate em pó. Minha mesada foi pro espaço!

- Agora lembrei, Sango! A gente aprontava muito.

- Boas lembranças... – Sango. – Mas vamos pensar na viagem. Foi uma ótima idéia essa sua, Rin...

- Na verdade...

(Entre eles)

- E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. – Miroku terminara sua explicação.

- Eu sabia que ela voltaria depois. Bem que eu tentei te avisar... – InuYasha.

- Mas o importante é que a Sango e eu nos damos bem. Até que ela foi útil.

- Espere até ela brigar com você de novo.

- Não coloque caatinga, InuYasha. Quer acabar com minha felicidade?

- Vamos parar de falar de brigas. – Sesshoumaru irritado. – "Não sei como Rin me perdoou. Na verdade não sei nem o que fiz".

- "Ainda bem que Kagome aceitou minhas desculpas". – InuYasha.

- Essa idéia de viajar foi ótima! De quem foi? Da Rin?

- Na verdade...

(Entre elas)

- Foi idéia do Sesshoumaru.

(Entre eles)

- Foi minha idéia.

Diante de todo o aeroporto bem no momento de entrega das passagens (onde havia mais gente), eles pararam para dizer: O QUE?

- Ei garotas! – Foram ao seu encontro. – O que vocês conversavam? – InuYasha se pronuncia.

- Sobre de quem foi a idéia da viagem. E vocês? – Kagome.

- Também. Isso mostra que somos feitos um para o outro!

- Claro que sim... – Tom irônico. – Mas foi você mesmo Sesshoumaru?

- Sim. E isso não representa nada. Eu só preciso descansar também. – Rígido.

- Que bom agora vamos que eu quero viajar e já demos as passagens, é só embarcar.

- Deixa de ser apressado Miroku! – Sango reclama.

- Desculpe Sangozinha.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Horas depois §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Esse é nosso hotel? È maravilhoso! – (Kagome se maravilha fácil!).

- Eu que escolhi! Lindo não é? – Rin.

- Eu gostei, mas vamos entrar logo que quero descansar. – Sango bocejando.

- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-los? – Atendente.

- Nós queremos a reserva da semana passada. Aqui está o número do crédito.

- Vou checar os registros. – Digitava no computador. – Sim está aqui. Três quartos. Aqui estão as chaves e o ajudante vai levar as malas.

- Sango, eu esqueci de dizer que vamos ficar em casais. – Miroku.

- Eu não estou a fim de ver brigas hoje. – Sobe sendo acompanhado de Rin. – Vou subir ao meu quarto e nos vemos amanhã.

- Tchau pessoal. – Rin.

- Bom, eu também não. Vamos Kag... – Kagome já estava no meio da escada gritando um: "você não vem?". – "Por que eu sempre fico no vácuo?". Já vou!

- Sango, você vai fazer o que comigo? – Medroso.

- Eu... Eu estou muito cansada para pensar nisso agora. Vamos descansar.

- "Ufa! Me livrei!" – Pensava todo feliz.

- Não pense que se salvou, houshi! Vai ter o que merece amanhã.

- A felicidade dura pouco.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Quarto de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Não se esqueça: a gerente de festas vem falar conosco por causa da festa que haverá amanhã. Provavelmente deve estar chegando. Vou terminar de arrumar as coisas e já volto.

- Mas por que logo com a gente, Kagome?

- Por que todos estamos nas suítes presidenciais graças ao Sesshoumaru e sua mania de grandeza. Mas acho que há mais duas suítes presidenciais (Super hotel!).

Ouve-se alguém bater na porta.

- Ela chegou. Vou colocar isso no guarda-roupa e já volto. Atenda-a.

- Sim senhora. – Abriu a porta. Seu rosto de sarcasmo se transformou de repente. – Você?

- _O que foi Inu?_ – Kagome perguntava do quarto.

- Nada! – Responde a ela. – O que faz aqui, Kikyou?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Continua §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Perdoem-me. Meu computador deu pau. Não conseguia fazer nada. Por favor, perdoem-me.

Esse capítulo foi um pouco chato, mas eu não tenho prática nem imaginação. Pelo menos tentei.

Grata aos elogios, sempre. Obrigada por tudo.

Lo...


	6. Execução de um plano

Pois é... Aqui estou eu pra ocupar o lugar de alguém que poderia fazer algo melhor, mas já que estou aqui... Vamos ao que interessa:

Capítulo 6: Execução de um plano

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Quarto de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- O que está fazendo aqui Kikyou? – Sério.

- Finalmente te encontrei InuYasha. – Seu jeito frio de sempre (também, barro é frio mesmo). Sentando-se na cama.

- Eu perguntei o que está fazendo aqui.

- Eu sou a gerente de festas desse hotel, se você não sabia... – Tentando ser doce (fingida!). – Sabe que fiquei com saudades de você? – Se levantando. – Faz um tempo que quero aproveitar sua companhia... – Se aproximando e abraçando-o. – Faz muito tempo que não ficamos assim.

- Eu não senti nenhuma saudade de você, pelo contrário. (vixi! Depois dessa...).

- Ora, não me trate assim. Eu era sua preferida. – Abraçando-se a ele novamente, mas ele não se movia, evitando tocá-la. Nesse momento Kagome entra.

- Inu, o que você... – Pára e admira a cena. – Se vocês precisam de um tempo, eu sairei.

- Não Kagome! Não é o que você está pensando! – InuYasha.

- Essa garota está aqui! Por que não me disse? Isso porque queria voltar comigo, e agora ela está no mesmo quarto que você? Que história é essa?

- Para mim isso é o bastante. – Kagome saiu. Sem chorar, sem demonstrar ódio, apenas saiu de cabeça baixa.

- Espere Kagome, não é nada disso! Desgrude de mim, Kikyou! Kagome! – Ela já havia saído. – Saia daqui! – Empurrando Kikyou que caiu na cama.

- InuYasha, relaxa e aproveita que eu estou aqui.

- Sai de perto de mim! O que foi aquilo de que quero voltar com você? Eu nunca disse isso!

- Foi uma boberinha que inventei no momento. Sei que você não liga, afinal quer isso mesmo.

- Eu não quero nada com você e sabe o porquê! – Grita. – Não percebe o que fez comigo e com Kagome?

- Você ainda está chateado comigo, mas isso passa. E o que eu fiz não foi nada de mais. Não viu como ela saiu? Não pareceu muito abalada.

-... Talvez ela não queria demonstrar. – Duvidoso.

- Talvez ela sabia que isso aconteceria. Não fique preocupado com ela, **eu** sempre fui seu verdadeiro destino.

- Não. Você foi meu passado. **Ela **é meu presente... E futuro também...

- Foi ela que pôs na sua cabeça isso! E eu vou tirar! Você está vivendo na ilusão de que ama alguém que realmente não ama.

- Pare de falar besteiras, Kikyou! Saia daqui porque não quero ouvir sua voz de novo! – A empurra para fora.

- Ei! – Tentou contra a força dele, mas não deu certo. – A festa é amanhã e espero que esteja lá! Esperarei por você. – A porta foi fechada na sua cara. – "Ele vai voltar pra mim, sempre volta".

- Espere sentada, Kikyou. Não vou acompanhá-la para a festa. Acho que nem vou. – Pensou um pouco. – Pensando bem, acho que vou sim.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Quarto de Sesshoumaru (Depois do jantar)§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Sesshie... O que você acha da Kikyou estar aqui?

- Não me parece bom...

Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam conversando.

- Eu também acho que não. Estou preocupada com a Kagome. Como será que ela vai reagir?

- Como sempre... Chorando de ciúmes.

- Não fale assim! Essa atitude é normal. Além disso, essa fase foi superada.

- Então a ajude a superar mais essa fase que é difícil de passar sozinho.

- Você está ficando poético e sentimental.

- Vou parar. Não cai bem para minha imagem.

- Mas eu gosto assim. – Voz chorosa.

- Só aqui entre nós é que vou agir assim, Rin. Por você... (só aqui que ele é desse jeito ¬¬).

- Obrigada! – Encheu o cara de beijinhos e depois... – Eu já sei! Vou ajudar a Kagome e sei como! Melhor eu dizer isso pra Sango.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Quarto de Miroku (Depois do jantar)§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Vamos Sangozinha... Por favor... – Insistia.

- Não!

- Por que você não quer ir a festa comigo?

- Miroku, eu já cansei de te dizer que não gosto desse tipo de coisa.

- Por favor... Se você for comigo eu deixo de te chamar de "Sangozinha"!

- É uma oferta tentadora... – Pensou por alguns segundos. – Eu vou.

- Oba! Brigado Sango!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Antes do jantar §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

No salão da recepção Kagome estava sentada numa mesa afastada de todos, com seus pensamentos e apenas tomando um copo de água, já que não era de ingerir bebidas perigosas. Pessoas passavam com seus próprios problemas sem imaginar, e sem nem querer saber dos problemas dos outros. Sango desceu e foi ter com Kagome que estava distraída.

- Kagome está tudo bem? Você parece muito triste.

- Esta tudo bem comigo, não se preocupe. O que faz aqui agora?

- O jantar é daqui a pouco e eu não quero ficar sozinha com aquele tarado... Você está assim por causa da Kikyou?

- Como sabe que ela está aqui?

- Se esqueceu que ela é a gerente de festas? Foi no nosso quarto também. Falou coisas desagradáveis e saiu. Acho que foi no quarto da Rin logo em seguida. Depois foi no seu. E parece que não foi uma visita agradável.

- De fato não sei... Assim que a vi, saí e a deixei falando com o InuYasha.

- Você a deixou lá? – Kagome fez que sim. – Como você pôde deixar aquela coisa com ele? Tadinho, ela deve estar enchendo a cabeça dele...

- Ele é bem grandinho e sabe se deve aceitá-la ou não.

- Kagome... Estamos falando do InuYasha. Daqui a alguns anos ele cresce, mas não agora. Temos de fazer alguma coisa contra aquela... Aquela... Sei lá o que!

- Do que estão falando? – Rin também desceu antes do jantar.

- Estou falando para Kagome que ela não deveria ter deixado aquele resto orgânico da Kikyou com o InuYasha lá em cima!

- É. Ela foi lá no nosso quarto e falou umas coisas muito chatas. – Ar de tristeza.

- O que ela falou pra vocês meninas? – Kagome.

£££££££££££££££££££££££ Quarto de Miroku e Sango £££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Olá.

- Kikyou? Você é a gerente? – Miroku.

- Você é pervertido, mas pensa. Pelo menos isso.

- Kikyou? – Sango aparece. Kikyou começa a rir.

- Eu não acredito! Vocês estão juntos?

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Sango estava perdendo a paciência perante tal pessoa.

- E você, desceu ao nível mais baixo ficando com um cara que canta todas que vê por aí. Não esperava isso de você, garota.

- Eu nem espero nada de você, Kikyou. Sei que você só faz o que há de pior. E meus relacionamentos não compreendem você.

- Oh sim, claro. E você monge? – Se insinuando para ele. – Gosta do que vê?

- Não se insinue para mim. Eu gosto de mulheres de verdade e não imitações baratas como você.

- Realmente você conseguiu mudá-lo um pouco. Mas veremos quanto tempo ele resiste. – Já saindo. – A propósito... A festa é amanhã. Estejam lá. As mesas estão reservadas. – Finalmente ela saiu.

£££££££££££££££££££££££ Quarto de Sesshoumaru e Rin £££££££££££££££££££££££££

- A gerente chegou! Oi... Kikyou.

- Rin. Há quanto tempo não a vejo. Continua tão bobinha como sempre?

- Kikyou. – Sesshoumaru chega depois.

- Como vai Sesshoumaru? Continua tão bonito quanto me lembrava. Ainda solteiro ou resolveu apelar e ficar com ela?

- Eu estou com ela. E você? Achou alguém que não te odeia? É quase uma missão impossível.

- Vejo que continua respondão. Não se vanglorie tanto. Sabemos que ficou com essa garota apenas por pena. Por que ela é sozinha no mundo. Mas meu trabalho não é lhe abrir os olhos e sim lhes comunicar da festa amanhã. As mesas estão prontas... Tchauzinho.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££ Agora £££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Ela falou isso mesmo? Como ela é descarada! Não tem moral para falar uma coisa como essa!

- Já sei! Tenho uma solução! – Sango animada.

- Qual? – Rin estava interessada.

- A Kagome pode falar com ela e deixá-la bastante irritada. Aí nós damos um jeito de pegar todos os podres dela.

- Que tal assim: A gente se esconde perto do armário dela e grava tudo numa fita. Mas para isso precisamos que ela fale com alguém que saiba tudo que ela fez.

- Talvez o Naraku ajude. – Kagome se prepara para ajudar.

- Quem? – Perguntam as outras.

- O homem com quem Kikyou traiu InuYasha. – (alguém já percebeu que a história é sempre a mesma?) – Ela nunca se separa dele. Provavelmente ele sabe de tudo.

- Boa, Kagome! – Sango.

- Gente, o que vamos fazer com o que descobrirmos sobre a Kikyou? – Rin.

- Que pergunta óbvia! Vamos atirar na cara dela. Como ela tentou fazer com a gente.

- Acho que vocês estão exagerando... – Kagome.

- Não! Parece que você gosta dela! – Sango defendia sua idéia.

- Não é isso, mas... Está bem. Eu faço isso. Depois da festa de amanhã. Quando não houver mais ninguém no salão.

- Essa é a Kagome!

Os garotos vêm descendo. Vêem a felicidade das meninas e a curiosidade ataca.

- O que conversam? – Miroku curioso.

- Coisas de mulher. – Sango responde. – Vamos jantar.

Dirigiram-se a mesa. Cada um sentou ao lado de seu parceiro (Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin).

- Por que sentei ao lado do InuYasha e não da Kagome?

- Para me certificar de que não passará a mão nela ou ficará amputado. – InuYasha avisava.

- Pelo menos eu fiquei perto da Sango!

- É a única que pode sentar perto de você, mesmo... O Sesshoumaru não me deixa sentar aí. – Rin esclarecia.

- Pelo mesmo motivo do InuYasha. Preservação.

- InuYasha, vamos na festa amanhã? – Kagome.

- Claro. Saia para fazer compras, então.

- Eu também quero ir. E também quero fazer compras.

- Vamos juntas, Rin. E Sango pode ir também... – Kagome sugere.

- Acho uma boa idéia. – Sango aceita.

- Eu vou a festa com você. Pode pegar dinheiro quando quiser desde que não gaste á toa. – Sesshoumaru.

- Oba! Eu vou comprar coisas lindas!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Dia seguinte §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

As três caminhavam pelo Shopping. Enquanto faziam as compras, conversavam sobre o plano contra a (barrenta) Kikyou.

- Vai ficar assim: A gente distrai o recepcionista. A Kagome vai e pega as chaves do armário perto do armário da Kikyou e entrega a Rin junto com o gravador e ela grava tudo enquanto a Kagome atrai o Naraku para se encontrar com a Kikyou que vai falar tudo que precisamos ouvir.

- Perfeito. Mas como vamos distrair o recepcionista? – Rin.

- Eu o vi dando umas olhadas para a Sango! Você pode fazer isso, Sango. – Kagome.

- Deixa comigo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Horário da festa §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Vamos Kagome, você está linda. Vamos nos atrasar.

- Pronto! Vamos antes que você tenha um ataque! – Descem para se encontrar com os outros.

- Kagome você está linda!

- Também acho.

- Vocês também meninas.

Alguém se aproximava.

- Vocês vieram. Estou surpresa. – Sim, era a barrenta. – Bom te ver de novo InuYasha. Vamos repetir a dose sem ser no seu quarto.

- Se você gosta de ser enxotada em outro lugar além do meu quarto, problema seu.

- Não precisa fingir mais, querido.

- Não estou. Com licença. – E a deixou falando sozinha. (hehe)

A festa se seguiu ótima. Kikyou tinha outros assuntos para cuidar e por isso não ficou por perto incomodando. Os casais dançaram muito. Inclusive Sango que aceitou (por um milagre) dançar com o Miroku. Durou pouco por que ele tentou cantar outra mulher e levou um tapa de sua parceira. Teve de passar o resto da festa pedindo desculpas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Depois da festa §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sango, Rin e Kagome deram uma desculpa qualquer e foram se encontrar no salão. Onde não havia ninguém a essa hora. Decidiram pôr em prática o plano.

Sango foi distrair o recepcionista.

- Oi. Sabe, eu queria saber mais sobre como é o desempenho desse hotel. Para indicar a amigos. Eles vão querer saber detalhes.

- Não podemos dar essas informações, senhorita.

- Por favor... Por mim... Juro que só conto o necessário.

- Tudo bem. – Vencido pelo charme de Sango.

Enquanto isso, Kagome foi pegar as chaves do armário. Passou por trás e com muito cuidado ela pegou a chave do armário. Tomava muito cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e para que ninguém a visse.

Rin esperava no corredor. Kagome se aproxima e lhe entrega as chaves e o gravador. Ela vai a seu destino.

Como parte do plano, Kagome foi procurar Kikyou para deixá-la irritada e a achou no jardim. A vista estava realmente bonita graças à chuva que tiveram na tarde. Devia ser isso que ela admirava.

- Kikyou...

- O que você quer?

- Lhe dizer que você perdeu. O InuYasha não te quer mais como antes. Ele me deseja agora.

- Não seja burra! Sabemos que ele só ficou com você por que é parecida comigo.

- "Funcionou". Não é nada disso. Ele gosta mesmo de mim e dos meus amigos também.

- Não me faça rir! Está falando daquele monge tarado, aquela garota ridícula que anda com ele, o meio-irmão que ele odeia, e para terminar, aquela órfã imprestável?

- Quem é você para dizer o que eles são? "E para fechar com chave de ouro" Eu sei muito bem o que você merece! – E a empurra para a poça de lama próxima. – "Essa lama veio bem a calhar". – E foi saindo. – "Agora é só atrair o Naraku".

- Volta aqui sua desgraçada! – Banhada em lama (voltando a origem!).

Rin estava escondida em um armário quando Kikyou chegou de seu banho. Um homem se aproximou e ela deduziu que fosse o tal Naraku. Começou a gravar.

- Naraku... Aquelazinha me jogou na poça de lama. Mas ela não perde por esperar. Cuidado para não ser visto por ela, já que te conhece. Ninguém pode saber que está aqui.

- Sei me cuidar. Ela pensa que você traiu aquele hanyou comigo?

- Ela é uma idiota. Não sabe que estamos juntos há três anos. Estou fazendo a cabeça do InuYasha com coisas do tipo: Você gosta dela por parecer comigo, ela faz sua cabeça para amá-la, ela nem sente ciúmes de você quer dizer que não te gosta, coisas do gênero. E ele acredita. Patético, muito patético. Falo com você depois. Podem suspeitar.

Cada um foi em direção diferente e Rin pôde sair do armário. Fez muito bem seu papel no plano.

Kagome estava procurando Naraku para se encontrar com Kikyou (já que não sabia que eles já tinham se encontrado) quando ouviu passos em sua direção. Procurou rapidamente um armário, mas todos estavam trancados. Foi cautelosamente até a joalheria e se escondeu no armário lá perto. Não tinha outro lugar. A pessoa se aproximou, mas ela não pôde ver o rosto. Usando de tecnologia moderna, o tal conseguiu pegar as jóias em exposição protegidas por laser. Uma luz brilhou no rosto do ladrão e Kagome o viu. Viu também quem iluminou.

- Kikyou, você me assustou. Saia daqui, o guarda pode nos ver. – Falava sussurrando.

- Não se preocupe, pra isso serve os soníferos. Vim aqui para te lembrar de pegar aquela jóia de esmeraldas que eu queria.

- Já peguei, agora me deixe terminar meu trabalho.

- Tchau. – Saiu silenciosamente.

O ladrão saiu da joalheria e Kagome do armário de limpeza. Depois de ter certeza que ele não estava por perto, ela foi se encontrar com suas amigas. Avistou-as na recepção conversando.

- Sango! Rin! – Foi correndo.

- O que foi Kagome, não precisa correr. – Sango vendo a amiga ofegante.

- Eu consegui gravar tudinho, Kagome! Cada palavra! Você não imagina o que ela vai fazer.

- Posso tentar. Sobre o que estavam falando?

- Nós estávamos falando sobre o que o cara da recepção disse pra Sango. Ele contou que nas noites está havendo roubos na joalheria do hotel e que ninguém descobre quem é. Eles não falam nada para não alarmar os hóspedes. Você sabia disso?

- Não. Mas fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo.

- Quem te contou? A Kikyou? – Sango estranhava.

- Ela não. Eu vi. Gente, eu sei quem é o ladrão e Kikyou está envolvida nisso também.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Continua §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Esse capítulo se superou! Foi o maior. Obrigada pelas reviews.

Não sei se vcs perceberam, mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito detalhista. Eu procuro colocar todos os momentos em ordem certa. As datas coincidem e os momentos também. Se acharem algum erro, por favor, me comuniquem. Outra: A fic tem mais falas do que textos. Reclamem se não gostam. Também não tem esse negócio de "disse" no final na fala para não ficar repetitivo. Eu prefiro, mas é vcs que mandam.

**Nathbella**: Muito obrigada e que bom que gosta!

**Mc-chan**: Grata ao seu elogio. Você tem muita habilidade com isso!

**Lori** e **Nina**: Vcs são ótimas. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**MaRiNe**: Desejo o mesmo pra vc. E eles vão ter a parte deles.

**Mary**: Sua crítica foi ótima. Sobre suas sugestões, agora estou escrevendo mais textos e a outra eu já havia pensado nisso, mas vai ficar pra mais tarde e sem melo-drama.

Bjos Amores...

Lo...


	7. Inteligência Investigativa

Estou sem nada de introdução. Então...

Capítulo 7: Inteligência Investigativa

£££££££££££££££££££££££££ No salão ££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Calma Kagome, nos conte tudo que aconteceu. E não pule partes. – Sango estava muito preocupada (e curiosa também)

£££££££ Minutos depois £££££££

- Eu não acredito. Você tem certeza de que é ele?

- Estou dizendo que é. Eu o vi.

- Mas se for alguém parecido? – Rin sugere.

- Isso eu não sei. Mas a questão maior é o que Kikyou poderia estar querendo participando disso.

- É mesmo. Ela é gerente, deve ganhar muito. Será que ela está por influência dele? – Sango.

- Não parece. Parece que ela é cúmplice. Não faz nada, mas sabe quem faz.

- Isso virou um mistério, Kagome. E nós conseguimos mais do que imaginávamos. Vamos contar a diretoria do hotel.

- Não Rin! Não podemos fazer isso. Se aparecermos culpando sem provas, vão dizer que eu estou falando isso por que eu não gosto dela. Por um lado é verdade. Mas por outro não.

- Então nós temos de pegar as tais provas. Há quem nós podemos contar. Vamos contar aos garotos. Toda a verdade.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Dia seguinte §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Depois de contar tudo aos outros, estavam reunidos no quarto de Sesshoumaru para discutir o que fazer.

- Como ela deu sonífero ao vigilante de câmeras, ele deve acordar pela manhã sem notar nada. – Sesshoumaru.

- Dando passe livre para passear pela joalheria. – Miroku.

- O laser de proteção é desviado por um mecanismo tecnológico avançado. Também pode haver o uso de cortadores especializados de vidro, facilitando a retirada de jóias. – InuYasha.

- Coisa de especialista. Só uma pessoa com acesso a esse tipo de tecnologia pode fazer isso. – Sango.

- E acesso rápido. A pessoa não pode entrar e sair sempre que fizer um roubo ou suspeitarão. E os objetos não passariam pelo detector de metais. – Kagome.

- Só se a pessoa for um hóspede. – Rin.

- Mas e os objetos? Como passá-los?

- Simples, deixá-los sobre a vigília de um cúmplice da loja de tecnologia. O único lugar onde se podem ficar objetos de metal.

- Bem pensado, Rin. – Sesshoumaru.

- Onde fica essa loja? Precisamos da planta do hotel.

£££££££££££££££ Salão £££££££££££££££££

O recepcionista, mesmo do dia anterior, foi falar com o casal.

- Senhores, por favor, não podem fazer isso aqui. – O casal se virou para ver quem lhes dirigia a palavra e o homem reconheceu com quem falara na noite anterior. Sango.

- Por que não? – Sango pergunta.

Como parte da distração, de novo sobrando para Sango, ela ficou com a parte que cabia ao casal. Miroku a acompanhava.

- Por que isso é atentado ao pudor. Falei isso à senhorita ontem.

- É verdade. Você falou com ela ontem e ela me falou tudo. Vou recomendar aos meus amigos. – Continuavam abraçados.

- Senhores... – Antes de ele terminar de avisar o casal estava se beijando novamente. – "Era só o que me faltava! Ter que agüentar um casal se amassando no meio da sala de recepção". Acho que os senhores deveriam parar. Não é permitido isso por aqui.

- Nem se for no cantinho ali do lado?

- Não! E eu estou perdendo a paciência.

- Como você é estressado!

- Deixa, Sango. Ele não vai deixar a gente terminar.

Kagome chegava junto com InuYasha.

- Ai que bom que eu achei vocês! Tenho algo para mostrar, vamos subir!

Deixaram o cara falando sozinho e subiram. Já conseguiram o que queriam.

££££££££££££££££££££££ Reunião ££££££££££££££££££££££££

- A planta do hotel já está aqui.

- Vocês demoraram. O que estavam fazendo? – Miroku com ar malicioso.

- Não pense besteiras. Resolvemos anotar na planta a localização das câmeras também. – InuYasha.

- Até que foi bom vocês demorarem. – Muito malicioso.

- Chegamos. – Sesshoumaru e Rin compartilham da reunião. – Eu falei com o homem que trabalha na loja e o Sesshoumaru verificou se havia algo estranho.

- Não tinha nada na parte exterior e nem no balcão. Mas tinha uma porta trancada com cadeado, mais atrás. Acho melhor verificar.

- Nós também pegamos os registros na secretaria. O nome de todos os hóspedes que estão aqui desde semana passada, quando começaram os assaltos. Assim podemos saber em que quarto está cada pessoa e achar o quarto dele. – Completa Rin.

- Mas ele deve ter usado um nome falso. – Miroku massageando a marca vermelha do rosto.

- Esse nome aqui. É o nome do irmão dele que morreu assassinado pelos colegas de tráfico. Só pode ser o quarto dele. Precisamos entrar lá. – Kagome reconhece.

- Kikyou saiu em viagem e voltará daqui a dois dias. Rin você ainda tem a chave do armário? – Sango pergunta.

- Sim. Eu ia devolvê-las, mas pra quê precisa delas?

- Kagome... Vamos agir.

£££££££££££££££££££ Corredores £££££££££££££££££££££££

Sango e Kagome foram procurar o armário de serviço correspondente à chave. Ao abri-lo pegaram as roupas de camareiras que havia lá e a chave também. Sorte do armário ao lado do de Kikyou ser de uma camareira.

££££££££££££££££££££ Quartos ££££££££££££££££££££££££

Já vestidas, as duas foram em busca do quarto que descobriram. Quarto 256.

Adentraram o quarto a procura de pistas que o incriminavam. Revistaram todo o cômodo e encontraram, numa das gavetas do guarda-roupa, um conjunto de quatro números que simbolizavam uma senha.

£££££££££££££££££££££ Reunião ££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Nós não achamos nada de interessante. Somente essa senha de quatro dígitos. – Kagome comunicava aos outros.

- Deve ser a senha daquele cadeado da loja de tecnologia. – Sesshoumaru.

- Nós temos que descobrir o que tem lá. Lá se vai outra distração.

- Nós podemos fazer isso, Sango! – Miroku se impõe. Mas pensando que fariam o mesmo que antes.

- Isso mesmo! E vamos fazer isso amanhã, por que vamos precisar da Kirara!

- O que a gata tem a ver com isso? – InuYasha.

- Eu a deixei com o meu irmão Kohaku. Peço para mandá-la para cá. Vai servir como distração.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Dia Seguinte §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- A Kirara está aqui! Ela chegou de avião. Adoro o transporte de animais.

- Que lindinha, Sango!

- É mesmo. – Rin concorda com Kagome.

- Mas vamos ao que interessa. Ela vai servir de distração para os rapazes entrarem.

££££££££££££££££££ Loja £££££££££££££££££££££

Sango e Miroku foram à loja fingindo estar interessados em algo das peças de computador. E "sem querer" a gatinha da garota pulou de seu colo e começou a correr pela loja inteira.

- Moço, me ajuda a pegar ela! – O pateta foi ajudar enquanto Sesshoumaru e InuYasha foram cuidar da tal porta escondida.

A senha do cadeado (8697) não batia. Então eles resolveram somar seus números formando outros quatro dígitos 8+614 e 9+716. A senha resultante (1416) foi a que serviu.

No local havia muitos aparelhos eletrônicos, como suspeitavam. E uma bolsa já preparada para o próximo roubo.

Eles tiraram uma peça dessa bolsa e saíram. Encontraram com Kagome fora, que entrou na loja para pegar a Kirara e avisar Sango e Miroku que eles tinham conseguido.

££££££££££££££££££££££ Reunião £££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Nós tiramos uma peça da bolsa.

- Pra que? – Miroku curioso.

- Ela está aqui. – Apresentando a peça. – É mesmo um cortador de vidro.

- Sesshoumaru, pra que pegaram isso? – Ainda curioso.

- Vamos analisar. – Kagome se expressa. – O ladrão vem por aqui, já que é perto da loja. Para não haver registros de sua passagem, nós verificamos que os fios das câmeras foram cortados e agora remendados com fita isolante. Ele desliga essas câmeras. – Apontando no mapa o caminho. – As que estão assinaladas são as desligadas e reconectadas. Com certeza Kikyou sabe disso, porque passou por esse outro caminho também desligado.

- Mas dá tempo de cortar todas essas câmeras? – Miroku.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru. – Não quase toda noite. Isso significa que ele desliga a energia depois do guarda tomar o sonífero. Esse procedimento de cortar os fios já foi feito antes e parece não dar muito certo. Então apelaram para a energia.

- Como cortam a energia se a força é a mesma que há no salão e nos corredores? – Rin. – Não deveria acabar também?

- Deveria. – InuYasha pensa um pouco. – Mas e se eles cortam outra energia?

- Como assim? – Sango pergunta. – Há outra energia?

- Claro! A energia de reserva. Essa é uma corrente independente. È só estabelecer uma conexão e nenhuma outra energia será cortada.

- Até que você não é tão burro, InuYasha.

- Sesshoumaru... – Bufando de raiva.

- Vamos parar. – Miroku interfere. – Agora dá para me dizer para que a retirada da peça?

- Para você fazer o trabalho. – Sesshoumaru responde.

- Como assim?

- Escute, houshi. Seu curso de montagem de computador vai servir para alguma coisa finalmente. Quero que você reconecte a energia de novo.

- Como eu vou fazer isso sem o cara perceber? E o que a peça tem a ver com isso?

- É tudo relacionado. O cara vai voltar para buscar a peça e você vai e reconecta a energia das câmeras de novo. É assim que vamos pegá-lo.

- Excelente plano. – Kagome fala. – Mas o que faremos com Naraku depois de pegá-lo?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Continua §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gente... Eu tive de fazer esse mistério para haver algum motivo para essa viagem. Passear toda hora não dá. O que acontecerá com Naraku? Ele será pego? E Kikyou? Ohhhh.

Bom, acho que será somente o próximo capítulo com esse mistério a ser resolvido. Depois tudo volta ser como antes. E...

Lori e Nina: Vocês são muito especiais pra mim. Obrigada por gostarem.

Nath: Vc é uma pessoa de poucas palavras ou muito ocupada, mas diz tudo que precisamos. Muito grata.

Mc-chan: Imagine! Vc deve ser muito talentosa em tudo que faz. Eu entendo perfeitamente, é muito bom ver a barrenta se dar mal. Suas reviews são adoráveis.

Bjão para vcs amores! Tschüs!

Lo...


	8. Integrantes de Família

Hallo! Depois de anos. Sem introdução de novo... (Espero que não fique assim por muito tempo)

Capítulo 8: Integrantes de Família

££££££££££££££££££££££££ Reunião ££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Como assim o que faremos? Vamos detê-lo. E... Voltar pra casa.

- Espera um pouco. – Miroku interfere (de novo). – E o guarda que tem controle das câmeras de segurança?

- Houshi idiota. Ele toma sonífero.

- Sesshoumaru só me xinga.

- Você faz umas perguntas idiotas, como podemos não resistir? – InuYasha se mete no meio da discussão entre Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

- Tem certeza que o roubo é hoje?

- É provável que sim. Kikyou volta de viagem essa noite.

££££££££££££££££££££££ Noite ££££££££££££££££££££££££

Todos as seus lugares. InuYasha pronto para gravar perto da sala de segurança, Miroku escondido no armário da joalheria (o mesmo que Kagome ficara), e Sesshoumaru como seu ajudante para instruí-lo de como deveria agir antes de fazer o trabalho.

Depois de Sesshoumaru explicar tudo o que Miroku deveria fazer, ele foi à luta.

£££££££££££££££££££££ Parte que convém a InuYasha ££££££££££££££££££££££

Kikyou passeava pelo corredor tranqüilamente afinal era uma das empregadas do hotel e tinha todo o direito. Foi seguindo até a sala de segurança onde o guarda distraído comia uma banana com as pernas apoiadas na mesa onde havia muitas tvs que correspondiam às câmeras. InuYasha pode vê-la.

- "Eu não acredito que Kikyou faz algo desse tipo..." – Pensava consigo mesmo.

E ela sem saber de nada, foi cautelosamente até a sala onde bateu na porta antes de entrar. O vigilante se assustou no começo, mas logo viu de quem se tratava.

- Kikyou! Veio brincar, querida? Estava com saudades.

- "Ai que homem idiota. Deveria pegá-lo por trás com clorofórmio como algumas vezes o fiz". É claro meu querido! Eu vim brincar com você por que também estava com saudades. – Aquela v... foi se insinuando para o cara da segurança.

- "Eu já deveria saber que ela mudou muito desde aqueles tempos".

Depois de injetar o sonífero no coitado distraído e desligar as gravações, ela sai deixando a passagem para InuYasha fazer o seu trabalho.

Entrou silenciosamente (sinceramente sem ter porquê) e religou os vídeos de gravação recolocando as fitas tiradas (que eram guardadas no armário como novas para um próximo uso sem deixar pistas de que foram usadas alguma vez). Seu trabalho estava terminado, mas resolveu parar para acompanhar o desempenho de Miroku.

££££££££££££££££££££££ Parte que convém a Miroku £££££££££££££££££££££££

Estava escondido no armário que era um tanto quanto apertado, e sem escolhas teve de ficar por lá mesmo.

O ladrão vem com passos largos e pesados. Deve ter encontrado com Kikyou pelo caminho e já lhe disse a questão das câmeras estava resolvida. Trazia consigo a bolsa com qual InuYasha e Sesshoumaru mexeram e tiraram uma peça. De fato o plano ocorria muito bem.

O tal se deu conta de que a peça faltava em sua bolsa e amaldiçoou-se por não tê-la ao precisar. Por ela ser necessária, foi buscá-la seguindo o plano sem nem saber.

Miroku alegrou-se por sair do armário que era muito apertado. Seguiu com sua bolsa para reconectar os fios da câmera desligada. Reconectou os fios e só deu tempo de guardar as coisas, pois lá vinha o ladrão que achou uma solução óbvia para o seu problema. Durante sua volta, encontrou com Kikyou que esperava por suas jóias e que também lhe contou que a rede de segurança por som foi cortada por ela mesma na cabine de segurança principal (a que InuYasha se encontrava agora).

InuYasha viu pela câmera que estava assistindo, o grande problema que Miroku estava enfrentando e tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso, Miroku estava em dificuldades e correu desesperadamente para tentar não ser visto quando alguém abre uma porta e o agarra por trás. Por sorte era InuYasha que apareceu para ajudar.

- Sabe InuYasha... Não vou fazer isso nunca mais na minha vida. – Ainda ofegante.

££££££££££££££££££ Volta à sala de segurança principal ££££££££££££££££££££

Tiraram a fita e levaram-na.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 5 dias depois §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Gente! Olha isso! – Kagome era a última a chegar.

- O que foi? – Sango.

- As manchetes no jornal da cidade notificam que o ladrão de jóias foi pego graças a uma misteriosa fita de vídeo que foi enviada à polícia pelo correio.

- Pelo menos eles pegaram o cara. Bem que Naraku mereceu.

- E aqui diz que as jóias foram devolvidas e o sujeito da loja de tecnologia se denunciou por meio de uma ligação que ele mesmo fez. Mas nada fala sobre Kikyou.

- Eu sou bom em disfarçar vozes. – Sesshoumaru. – O problema é que ninguém deu parte de Kikyou e a fita não mostra que ela esteve presente. Agora pediu demissão e desapareceu.

- Isso é muito estranho. Deveriam suspeitar. – Miroku.

- Deveriam, mas ela é muito esperta e deve ter inventado alguma desculpa para pedir demissão. – Kagome.

- Nós já fizemos tudo ao alcance. Na verdade, até mais. Vamos voltar pra casa e descansar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha (tarde)§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Como é bom voltar pra casa!

- Também acho. Kagome, você viu aquela mala preta com minhas coisas?

- Eu acho que ela ficou junto com a verde, na sala.

- Eu vou pegar e já volto. – Saindo.

Kagome foi terminar de arrumar as coisas da viagem, quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de Sesshoumaru §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Sesshie... Terminou de arrumar suas coisas?

- Terminei.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Eu não sei.

- Por que não vamos ao parque?

- Vamos... Não tem nada pra fazer mesmo.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££ Parque ££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Está um dia tão bonito! – Enquanto caminhavam pela grama.

- Se você está dizendo que está...

- Ai Sesshie, melhora esse humor! Por que você ficou desse jeito tão de repente?

-... Eu não gosto muito de passeios.

- Eu sei, mas curte um pouco... Pode não ser tão ruim quanto você imagina.

- Se você está dizendo que vai ser...

Caminham até dar a volta no parque inteiro. Duas vezes.

- O que faremos agora?

- Já vimos todo mundo, Rin. Não vamos dar a volta no parque de novo...

- Não. Eu cansei. Por isso vamos a algum lugar que goste muito.

- Você sabe qual?

- Olha aqui, eu te conheço muito bem, viu? Não duvide de mim.

- Claro... – Frio. – E?

- Vamos para a biblioteca!

- Excelente idéia! – "Finalmente eu vou a um lugar que não ouço fofocas da vida de outros". – Espera aí. Não podemos ir assim!

- Por que não?

- Você esqueceu o que aconteceu?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Biblioteca (Ano 2001) §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- "Que lugar mais chato! Como se vive sem ouvir os outros falarem?". – Sesshie eu quero ler revistas. Onde elas ficam?

- As que você gosta ficam no terceiro corredor na quinta prateleira à direita.

- Você conhece esse lugar muito bem.

- Eu passo horas diariamente aqui. Depois de pegar as revistas vá até a mesa quatro e me encontre lá.

- Tá. – Foi buscar as revistas.

Procurando o corredor correspondente e o achando, foi de encontro ao que lhe interessava: As revistas de fofocas. Sim, saber da vida alheia era um de seus maiores prazeres. Como um vício.

Leu todas as revistas, mas lhe faltava a principal. E esta se encontrava fora de seu alcance. Na prateleira mais alta. Mesmo não sendo alta ou muito jeitosa, não quis interromper seu namorado tão concentrado.

Subiu pela primeira prateleira e em seguida pela segunda. Quando estava prestes a alcançar a tal revista, Sesshoumaru aparece no corredor procurando por ela, que perdeu o equilíbrio com o susto. Ela ia cair se não fosse Sesshoumaru que a pegou no colo antes de se estatelar no chão. Salva. Pena o mesmo não acontecer com a prateleira. A prateleira-Rin não tinha uma prateleira-Sesshoumaru para pegá-la e por isso, começou a derrubar todas as outras. Um grande espetáculo acontecia. Prateleiras caindo uma após a outra como num dominó até terminar. Todos saíram correndo. Somente Sesshoumaru com Rin no colo ficaram parados admirando o serviço e com todos olhando para eles.

- É... Desculpa? – Totalmente sem graça. – O que faremos agora? – Rin pergunta cochichando.

- Correr! – Puxa-a pela mão e sai o mais depressa que pode.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Atualmente §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Por causa disso tenho de entrar disfarçado lá até hoje. – Se lamentando.

- Me perdoa. E também foi culpa sua. Se não tivesse me assustado, não teria acontecido.

- Tá bom. Mas precisamos de outro local para ir.

- Podemos ir ao cinema. – Rin sugere.

- Isso seria bom. Ver um filme de terror.

- Não! Ver um filme de romance.

- Que mané romance! Terror é melhor.

- Nada de terror! Romance.

- Terror!

- Romance!

- Terror!

- Romance! E você não vai me fazer ver um filme de terror!

£££££££££££££££££££££ Cinema (38 minutos depois) ££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Eu não acredito que você me fez ver um filme de terror.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Apartamento de Sango §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Sango, por favor.

- Não.

- Faz esse favorzinho pro seu Mirokinho, vai...

- Deixe-me ver... Não!

- Por favor!

- Eu não vou fazer de novo! Aquilo foi só uma distração! Não vou fazer de novo e nem vem que não tem.

- Mas Sango... Eu gostei. Queria fazer de novo. Você não gostou?

- "Claro que gostei, mas não vou te dizer isso!" Eu preciso ir. Você vai ficar aqui na minha casa? – Pegando a bolsa e as chaves.

- Não. Eu queria mesmo é fazer...

- Estou muito atrasada e não comece de novo.

O celular toca.

- Sim. Verdade? – Não muito animado. – Tudo bem, eu a recebo.

- O que foi Miroku? Outro caso de amor inacabado? – Morrendo de raiva tentando não demonstrar.

- Não é isso. Acontece que minha irmã vem me visitar amanhã.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Kagome. Kagome você está chorando? – InuYasha fica preocupado.

- Você não entende. Minha mãe...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua mãe?

- Eu estou chorando de felicidade... Eles acharam minha verdadeira mãe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Continua §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Por que não especifiquei a prisão do Naraku? Para não sair um desastre. O caso de Kagome e de Miroku será explicado depois. Como sempre, critiquem.

Lori Nakamura: Obrigada pelas reviews, minha filha amada do meu coração! Que bom que gosta. Beijos pra vc e pra Nina.

Nathbella: Que bom que vc é de poucas palavras, por que eu sou de muitas e não gosto muito disso '. Obrigada por ler.

Mc-chan: É bom mesmo quando respondem nossas reviews, eu também gosto. Não sei como ela aceitou, me veio à mente na hora. Para quem tava sem criatividade vc fez um bom trabalho! (Sem criatividade, sei ¬¬, me engana que eu gosto...). Obrigada por tudo.

Also, é só por hoje. Danke e Tschüs!


	9. Ligações Perigosas

Hallo! Finalmente a explicação da tal história do Miroku e da Kagome... (é, pelo menos agora tem uma introdução). Boa leitura!

Capítulo 9: Ligações Perigosas

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Como assim, Kagome? A sua mãe verdadeira?

- É. Ela mesma. Parece que ela estava procurando por mim também.

- Isso é muito bom! Como você vai se encontrar com ela?

- O advogado dela disse que planejaria tudo e depois ligava de volta. Eu finalmente vou conhecer minha mãe verdadeira!

- E eu finalmente vou conhecer minha verdadeira sogra! Falando nisso, sua mãe adotiva já sabe que acharam sua verdadeira mãe?

- Eu não sei, InuYasha. Não tinha pensado nisso ainda...

- Por que você não liga para ela e pergunta?

- Pode ser uma boa idéia. Vou fazer isso.

Pega o telefone e começa a ligar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Apartamento de Sango §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Sua irmã!

- Sim, eu tenho uma irmã. Ela vem me ver de vez em quando...

- E por que não contou pra ninguém?

- Ninguém quer saber desse tipo de coisa, hoje em dia.

- Eu quero! E quero ver sua irmã também. Quando ela vem?

- Amanhã de manhã... Mas acho que ela vai ficar no lugar de sempre.

- Lugar de sempre? Que lugar é esse, Miroku?

- É um lugar onde tem pouca iluminação, já que elas preferem o escuro, e tem muitas outras mulheres que moram lá também. Acho que você iria se surpreender com o lugar...

- "Meu Deus, será que a irmã do Miroku é uma versão feminina dele? E será que ela levou em frente a profissão?" É tão estranho o lugar assim?

- Nem tanto. Pelo seu uso, é muito bonito. De boa decoração. Só não sei você, como decoradora moderna, o que vai pensar.

- "De boa decoração? Isso tá ficando estranho... Quem confia no gosto do Miroku? A pergunta agora vai tirar minhas dúvidas ou aumentar mais..." Você gosta do que se faz nesse lugar?

- Gosto um pouco... Eu até pensei em seguir essa carreira, mas depois achei que não tinha muito jeito pra coisa...

- "Isso deu uma confirmação de minhas suspeitas, só que aumentou o meu nível de dúvida de possíveis acertos. Se eu estiver errada?" Bom, quero conhecer esse lugar.

- Amanhã eu te levo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Cinema §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Aiiii! – Cada vez que Rin levava um susto, se agarrava em Sesshoumaru e se escondia dentre suas roupas.

- Shhhh... Isso é só um filme... Nada disso existe, por que tem tanto medo?

- Por que? Se nada disso existe por que você está aqui assistindo?

- É porque... Faz parte de um bom entretenimento.

- Não estou me entretendo. Estou me acovardando. Pelo menos o carinha do filme é uma gracinha!

- Qual carinha?

- Esse aí que... –... – Esse que acabou de ser comido pelo monstro... – Suspirou desanimada. – Agora tudo que me ligava a esse filme acabou...

£££££££££££££££££££££££ Alguns minutos depois ££££££££££££££££££££££££

Todos estavam saindo da sala. O filme já tinha acabado e Rin estava feliz apenas por isso.

- Que bom que aquele filme horrível acabou. Não agüentava mais ver cabeças sendo comidas por monstros idiotas.

- Calma. O filme já acabou e nem foi tão mal assim. Agora vamos tomar um milk shake e ir pra casa.

- Ótimo.

Compraram os tais milk shakes que queriam e iam rumo a saída.

Rin começou a olhar o copo e os pedacinhos de chocolate que rodavam por cima (ovomaltine!) do milk shake e viu ali num dos pedacinhos o mesmo monstro que tinha no filme. Ela se assustou e jogou o copo pra cima dando um grito que chama muita atenção.

Por sorte, Sesshoumaru que era mais alto conseguiu pegar o copo antes que ele se espatifasse no chão e o líquido vazasse pela tampa.

- Ahhhh! Tinha um monstro no meu suco!

- Monstro no suco? Que monstro? Acho que você está abalada de mais. E escandalosa também... (coitada tá tão abalada que esqueceu que nem era suco que ela tava tomando)

- Mas eu vi...

- Já está vendo coisas. Vamos pra casa antes que você veja um ET.

- Onde? – Olhando pros lados.

- Viu só? Vamos pra casa...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Dia Seguinte §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Olha Sango, eu não sei se você gosta de estar em lugares assim, mas até que é agradável...

- "Meu Deus, se for o que eu estou pensando, não deve ser nada agradável". Se você acha que é... Vamos ver então...

- Sango, é na próxima esquina. Quero ter certeza de que você quer mesmo ir. Eu nunca te vi em lugares como esse, sabe?

- Você nunca viu e nem vai ver! – Quase batendo no coitado. – Você acha que eu entro em lugares como esse?

- Viu? É por isso que eu estava perguntando...

- Esquece. Quero ver esse tal lugar agora!

££££££££££££££££££££££ Tal Local £££££££££££££££££££££££

- É aqui? Eu não acredito!

- O que você pensou que fosse?

- Pelo que você me falou, eu deduzi que fosse... É... Bem...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ela desliga o telefone.

- O que foi, Kagome?

- A empregada disse que minha mãe viajou. – Cara de preocupada.

- Por que está preocupada? Tirar umas férias é muito bom.

- InuYasha... – Olhou sério para ele. – Minha mãe não tem empregada.

- Ela pode ter arrumado uma.

- Mas eu perguntei se ela foi sozinha e a mulher disse que sim.

- O que tem de errado nisso?

- Meu irmão Souta mora com ela.

- Kagome, sua mãe pode ter ido viajar e deixou essa nova empregada cuidando dele.

- Você tem razão. Tem lógica.

O telefone toca.

- InuYasha, é para você. – Entregando em mãos.

- Oi. Como é? Quando? Não sei. Entendo. Diga a ela que está marcado.

- O que houve?

- Parece que hoje nós temos muita sorte... Acharam minha mãe também... – O momento denominado como a contínua felicidade de Kagome, começa. – Marcamos de nos encontrar ás duas e meia. – O telefone toca de novo (pelo amor de Deus!).

- Alô? Quando? Não, está ótimo. Até. – Desligou. – Minha mãe marcou de nos encontrarmos às três. Infelizmente não vou poder ver sua mãe... E nem você a minha.

- Tudo bem. Teremos tempo para isso. Vamos nos arrumar porque já são uma e quarenta e cinco.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Duas e vinte §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

InuYasha já havia saído há vinte minutos atrás. Kagome estava ansiosa para assim que ela o ver, ele contar como foi sua experiência com a mãe. Ela ouve um barulho que indicava que InuYasha estava chegando.

- Tão cedo? Como foi?

- É... Ela disse que algo de vida ou morte. Que falaria comigo mais tarde e não me largaria mais depois de nos reencontrarmos. Foi maravilhoso. Ela é uma pessoa extremamente carinhosa. Não mudou muito desde que me lembro dela.

- Depois quero saber os detalhes...Agora vou indo e deseje-me sorte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de Sesshoumaru §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Deite-se e descanse. Você está muito abalada "Não sei como ela conseguiu ficar desse jeito por causa de um filme... Só ela mesmo...". – Pensava consigo. E... Para ficar morrendo de raiva, o telefone toca.

- Alô? Mesmo? Quando isso aconteceu? Não sei, falarei depois.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Já preocupada.

- Nada de mais. Kagura está doente e clama por meu nome. Querem que eu vá confortá-la. Mas não vou.

- Embora isso me chateie, ela precisa de você. Vá e a ajude como for necessário.

- Não irei com você nesse estado. Está fraca demais. – Tentando fazê-la repousar novamente.

- Já disse, ficarei bem. Vá antes que se arrependa e aconteça algo pior.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- InuYasha! – Veio gritando pela casa inteira. – InuYasha! Tenho uma surpresa pra você!

- O que foi Kagome? Que surpresa é essa?

- É que já que você não pôde conhecer minha mãe, eu a trouxe para conhecer você. Vem mãe, pode entrar.

Uma mulher muito bonita de longos cabelos adentra a casa cuidadosamente. InuYasha esperava tudo, menos isso.

- Mãe, esse aqui é o InuYasha.

- Eu sei. – Falava sorrindo.

- Vocês já se conhecem? InuYasha, fale algo! – Cogitou a ele que até agora se mantinha calado, tamanho foi o choque. Apenas uma palavra saiu da boca de InuYasha.

- Mãe?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Continua §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gente... Não morri não. É que falta de inspiração é um terrível problema... Se com inspiração já deu no que deu, imagina sem. Bom, obrigada pelas reviews!

Nathbella: Obrigada pela review. Bem, a Kagome não tem outro irmão. Mas ela tem duas mães... E o Miroku tem uma irmã que aparecerá no próximo cap. Bjos!

Bellynha: Obrigada por estar gostando, fico muito felixxx. Na verdade ela tem uma adotiva e a outra apareceu agora. Concordo com vc mas o mundo tem muita violência... No final aquele barro vai pra otelaria mesmo...Bjos!

Eu não peço sempre, mas dá pra vc deixar um recadinho pra mim? Nem que seja: Detestei. Mas é um recado. Bom, já chega. Obrigada e Tschüs!


	10. Novas descobertas

Ressuscitei depois de anos! E agora vim encher o saco de vcs mais uma vez com minhas coisas estranhamente desengonçadas... Liguem não que eu sou desengonçada também.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de Sesshoumaru §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- "Ai, que sensação horrível... acho que vou cair se me levantar da cama... Mas o que será que está acontecendo comigo? De onde começou essas coisas estranhas? Acho melhor eu procurar um médico, ele deve saber o que eu tenho. Não... pensando melhor, não procurarei um. Ele vai passar um monte de remédios para eu tomar e é certo que não os tomarei adequadamente... Vou dormir que isso passará". – Rin se prepara para dormir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Hospital §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

De fato que ao adentrar o quarto de Kagura, Sesshoumaru averiguou que ela clamava por ele. Não esboçando nada, ele se anunciou dando a ela a certeza de que ele estava lá.

- Kagura eu estou aqui. – Não a tocou nem ao menos se aproximou dela. Não tinha gosto nenhum pelo ser a sua frente.

- Eu sabia que você viria. Também sei que está aqui para me buscar e me tornar sua esposa. Meu coração já dizia que você um dia saberia que aquela garota não era certa para você. Foi uma sábia decisão deixá-la. – Tinha esperança.

- Estou aqui porque pensei que você, neste estado, teria mudado... Mas me enganei com você, me enganei de novo. –Sesshoumaru estava pouco se importando.

- Mas eu mudei... Agora gosto ainda mais de você. – Afirmando com certeza.

- Isso pouco me importa. Apenas vim para lhe pedir para não gastar meu nome... Não gosto de ouvi-lo sair da sua boca. E para fazer-te calar.

- Ora, comigo você não precisa enganar. Sei que seu sentimento por mim clama todas as noites.

- O que clama é meu ódio por você.

- Você fala mentiras! – Alterou-se, e ao perceber, logo se conteve. – Você sabe o tamanho do amor que sente por mim. Não tente se enganar com aquela que não te faz feliz. Saiba que seu amor é correspondido na mesma intensidade.

- Não é. A intensidade é nenhuma. Eu não te amo. – Calmamente ele responde.

- E tudo que passamos juntos? Você se esqueceu?

- Você precisa de uma ala psicológica.

- Quer dizer que estou louca? Quem está louco é você. Não sabe mais que me ama profundamente, foi ela que lhe fez uma lavagem cerebral.

- Eu não te amo. Amo ela. Você sempre será último plano para mim. A pessoa que eu não seria capaz de sentir nada, somente ódio.

- Isso não é verdade! Mentiroso! Você me ama somente não assume! Não me odeia! Você tem que amar! Você tem de fazê-lo!

- Está descontrolada. Cale-se e já que vai morrer daqui a pouco tempo, morra em silêncio.

- Você é quem vai morrer! – Os médicos adentram o local e aplicam uma dose tranqüilizante até que ela se acalmasse.

- Quanto tempo ela tem de vida? – Sesshoumaru pergunta em meio à confusão.

- Mais ou menos uma semana. O senhor disse a paciente que ela estava para morrer? – Diz o médico responsável por Kagura.

- Disse.

- Não devia ter feito isso. A paciente que fica ciente de sua morte não agüenta muito tempo. Nós não tínhamos avisado a ela nem à família.

- Ela deve morrer mesmo. Até vocês sabem que ela não é fácil de lidar e só causa problemas. Só fiz o que vocês não tiveram coragem de fazer. – Deu as costas e saiu sem se importar.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Tal Local §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Pelo que você me falou eu deduzi que fosse... É... Bem...

- Que fosse o que?

- Nada não. Esquece.

- Vamos entrar então. – Acompanha gentilmente até a porta.

- Bonita decoração. Você tinha mesmo razão. – Sussurrando.

- Eu te falei, Sango, você nunca acredita em mim. – Sussurrando também.

- Onde ela está? Lá atrás?

- Sim, deve estar lá. Ela, de vez em quando, chama duas pessoas de uma vez. Agora ela está livre.

- Então quero conhecê-la.

Caminham até uma porta num lugar escuro. Lá ela devia estar desenvolvendo sua função e talvez se aquecendo para mais uma visita de pessoas.

- Oi, maninha!

Ela se levantou e foi cumprimentá-lo.

- Miroku, meu irmão! Achei que não viria me visitar. Há muito tempo que não te vejo. Senti muita saudade. – Correu a abraçá-lo.

- Acha que não viria? Minha irmã, você é a única irmã que tenho! Minha única família.

- Fico muito feliz de ouvir isso. E quem é essa adorável moça a seu lado? Sua namorada? Ela me parece perfeita para você.

- Na verdade eu sou apenas uma amiga dele. E muito prazer em conhecê-la. – Sango ruborizada.

- O prazer é meu. Desculpe-me pelo engano. – Respondeu meio sem graça.

- Agora que você está aqui precisa conhecer os novos lugares. Afinal, você nunca sai daqui. – Miroku.

- Boa idéia. Vamos então. – Animada.

- Mas você vai sair com essa roupa? – Sango olhando-a.

- Algum problema? – Olhando-se.

- Acho que você vai se sentir desconfortável. Todos vão ficar olhando.

- Mas eu não uso outra roupa. Sabe como nós somos.

- Tudo bem. Vamos antes que fique tarde. – Saindo.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££ Ruas da Cidade ££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Adoro sorvete. É uma pena que não comemos isso.

- Mas agora você está comendo com a gente, maninha. E pode comer sempre que viermos te visitar.

- E falando nisso... – Sango disse. – Como você resolveu ser freira?

- Eu sempre achei que tinha dom para essas coisas. Sempre me interessei por religião, e o Miroku também! Ele quase virou monge!

- Sango, você tá bem? – Perguntou Miroku preocupado.

- Acho que ela engasgou. Bate nas costas dela, rápido!

- Eu to bem... Já passou. – Sentando-se no banco.

- Eu, hein... Que deu em você?

- Nada, Miroku, nada... "Que coisa estranha... O Miroku monge? Não acredito... Ele devia estar num período de depressão".

- Tenho de voltar para me preparar para a missa das cinco, pessoal. – Olhando para o relógio da rua.

- Então nós vamos acompanhá-la até a igreja.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de InuYasha §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Mãe?

- Oi, filho. Eu não sabia que vocês moravam juntos!

- Mas, o que está acontecendo? – Kagome se perdia no meio da situação.

- Mas que sorte! No mesmo dia que encontro minha filha, encontro meu filho.

- Isso quer dizer que nós somos irmãos? – Kagome estava estática. - Você tem certeza disso, mamãe?

- Tenho. Eu o vi hoje. Um pouco antes de ver você. – Começou a sorrir e a abraçá-los. – Estou tão feliz de vê-los e saber que vocês nunca deixaram um ao outro. Esperei muito tempo por isso!

££££££££££££££££££££££££££ Algum tempo depois £££££££££££££££££££££££££££

- Tchau mãe! – Disseram os dois juntos.

A mãe do casal já tinha ido embora. Depois dessa temerosa revelação, nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. Pensavam o que seria de uma relação que finalmente teria encontrado sua paz depois de tempestuosos problemas. Parece que nada partilhava com a felicidade desse casal.

- Agora o que faremos InuYasha?

- Não sei, Kagome. Nós somos irmãos. – Foi abraçá-la, confortando-a.

- Achei que poderíamos vencer tudo juntos. Mas acho que isso é de mais para nossa força.

- Não fale assim. Juntos podemos todas as coisas. Nada será mais forte. Vamos terminar com essa situação.

- Você está certo. Juntos podemos todas as coisas.

£££££££££££££££££££££££ Alguns dias depois ££££££££££££££££££££££

- Mas senhor, tem certeza?

- Eu tenho. Não há outra explicação. A foto dela é a mesma que você falou de quando criança.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££ 1991 £££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Kagome tinha apenas 7 anos de idade. Sua mãe ainda era viva, porém isso não restaria por muito tempo já que ela estava quase morrendo.

Minha mãe está a chamar-me até seu quarto, onde, por muito tempo, estivera repousando. Ainda por ser de pouca idade, ninguém ousava me dizer o porquê de tão demorado repouso. Adentrei o quarto sorrindo, como minha mãe me pedia, mesmo não sendo essa a minha vontade. Olhei seu lindo rosto agora pálido e ela parecia mais velha uns 10 anos para mim.

- Filha, você se tornará uma linda mulher e não estarei aqui para ver isso. – Ela tocou meu rosto em um gesto puro e com amor em seus olhos. – Eu só não desejo que me esqueça e nem que chores por mim. Quero que você procure a felicidade e lembre-se de mim quando a achar. Tome, para que não me esqueças. – Ela me entregou uma parte da foto que ela havia rasgado no meio. Uma foto de nós duas.

- O que isso quer dizer mamãe? – Inocentemente perguntei. Ela abraçou a metade da foto que tinha e me respondeu.

- Essa foto é nossa. Você ficou com uma metade e eu com outra. Na sua metade está a minha foto. E na minha está a sua. Para que nenhuma de nós esqueça uma da outra.

- Você vai me deixar mamãe? – Ela me olhou docemente e sorriu.

- Não, querida. Eu nunca vou te deixar. Onde quer que você esteja, acredite, eu sempre estarei com você.

E essa foi a última vez que a vi. Ela se acalmou logo em seguida e não se moveu mais. Achei que estivesse dormindo, de fato não sei. Meu pai, antes de entrar com os médicos e minha tia, me retirou do quarto. Eu apenas guardei a foto de mamãe num lugar onde somente eu, saberia encontrar.

£££££££££££££££££ 14 anos depois (Tempos atuais)£££££££££££££££££££

- Ela tinha a parte da sua foto. Nós analisamos e descobrimos que ela é verdadeiramente sua mãe.

- Mas como ela pode ser a mãe do InuYasha também?

- Senhorita Kagome, isso é bem possível. Já que não há como provar, e o sangue é o mesmo tipo.

- E milhares de pessoas tem o mesmo tipo de sangue humano do InuYasha.

- Senhorita Kagome, quem lhe disse que é o tipo humano?

- Como assim? Minha mãe era completamente humana. – InuYasha interveio.

- É verdade. Ela era. Agora ela é uma meio-youkai como você.

- Minha mãe? Uma meio-youkai? Como isso é possível?

- Simples, senhor. – O advogado disse. – Um youkai, supostamente seu irmão, ressuscitou sua mãe com seu sangue de youkai. Ou você achava que ela ainda estaria viva?

- Não. Mas por que meu irmão faria isso? Ele nunca gostou da minha mãe. Principalmente por ser humana.

- Isso nós não sabemos. Tudo que sabemos é que a mãe de vocês voltou, e vocês são irmãos. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Hospital §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Então doutor, o que eu tenho? – Ela estava preocupada.

- Eu queria lhe dar uma notícia que espero que lhe agrade.

- Eu tenho uma doença incurável? – Quase chorando.

- De fato que não tem cura... Mas...

- Eu vou morrer!

- Não! A senhorita não vai morrer. Apenas está grávida.

- Sério! – O médico respondeu que sim. – Ah! Que maravilha! Obrigada doutor, por tudo.

- Espera, o seu exame! – Tarde demais. Ela já tinha saído.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de Sesshoumaru §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Ah, finalmente em casa! – Ela chega cansada do dia que teve hoje. Joga as chaves na mesa e não no pendurador como sempre o faz. Estava apenas pensando em tomar um banho e mais nada.

- Você demorou. – Ele chama sua atenção saindo da sala onde estava assistindo algo na TV.

- Você já está aqui? – Sorriu instantaneamente. – Eu pensei que fosse demorar. – Correu aos seus braços e pulou.

- Eu não gosto de lá. Voltei o mais rápido que pude. – Segurando-a.

- Mas você foi vê-la. Sempre foi apaixonado por ela. Esses dias mesmo você estava sonhando com ela. – Ele a colocou no chão. – E não negue que eu sei.

- Eu estava tendo um pesadelo com ela. E nunca fui apaixonado, ela que gostava de mim. Eu não acredito que você ainda pensa isso. – Bravo.

- Eu penso e tenho motivos para pensar. Você uma hora ou outra está falando dela. – Brava também.

- Ótimo. Estamos começando a discutir. – Sarcástico.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Ruas da Cidade §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sango e Miroku caminhavam lentamente enquanto cada um pensava coisas diferentes.

- "Como será que faço isso? Acho melhor agora do que nunca!". – Pensamento de Miroku.

- "Então o Miroku quase foi monge? Quem diria... E a irmã freira? Como é que pode, tanta diferença. E eu que pensei que ela era...".

- Sango! Sango! – Acordou com o chamado. – Faz tempo que estou te chamando.

- Sim, o que foi?

- Você quer namorar comigo? - Ela parou no meio da rua.

-Que! – Ainda não acreditava. – Você perguntou isso mesmo?

- Que foi? Não gostou? "Sabia que não devia ter perguntado". – Triste.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito.

- Que! Você disse que aceita? – Ainda não acreditava. – "Amém... Ó meu Buda, tanto que pedi". – Então vamos contar a todos!

- Como passou na sua cabeça essa idéia de me pedir em namoro? – Antes de tudo ela perguntou.

- Foi assim:

££££££££££££££££££ Cabeça do Miroku: sete minutos antes ££££££££££££££££££

Minha irmã nunca se engana com quem é o par perfeito pra quem. Ela sempre advinha quem dará certo. Funcionou com oito casais, ela não pode estar errada então.

A questão principal é: Será que a Sango é a pessoa ideal para mim? Acho que sim.

Ela tem tudo que uma mulher poderia ter de bom. Tem inteligência, beleza, caráter, simplicidade, carinho com todos, bondade, humildade, e eu adoro apertar aquela bela...

££££££££££££££££££ Interrupção ££££££££££££££££££

- Eu não preciso saber dessa parte! – Foi interrompido pelo tapa bem dado da garota.

- Desculpa. Eu não vou contar essa parte. Que pena, essa parte ocupa uns dois minutos.

- Pára de falar besteira e continua!

££££££££££££££££££ Continuidade ££££££££££££££££££

Ela é perfeita. Talvez eu nem mereça ela, mas não custa tentar. Se ela aceitar eu serei de um homem de uma mulher só... Olha aquela mulher bonita tem uma linda... Esquece. Como ia dizendo, eu seria fiel aquela que eu amo. Só que talvez seja melhor depois. E Também tem uma coisa. Como será que faço isso? Acho melhor agora do que nunca.

££££££££££££££££££££ Acontecimentos £££££££££££££££££££££

- Então foi assim. Agora que você já sabe, vamos contar a todos. Sango? Porque está me olhando assim? Está me olhando estranho...

- HENTAI! SAFADO! Quer dizer que você pensa em mim e em outras ao mesmo tempo?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Casa de Sesshoumaru §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A essa altura já estavam discutindo.

- Você sabe muito bem que ela gosta de você e isso não me importa! O que me importa é que você goste dela!

- Quantas vezes eu tenho de te dizer a mesma coisa? Ela tem um problema mental! Deve ser por isso que ela gosta de mim!

- Eu gosto de você, isso me faz uma doente mental também?

- Rin, olha... Você deve ser mesmo! Quer saber, cansei! Eu falo uma coisa e você entende tudo errado!

- Eu entendo errado? Você que não sabe falar direito! Ainda por cima tem dificuldades da expressão!

- Eu tenho? Você está me chamando de burro? Idiota? Algo do gênero?

- Agora é você que está entendendo tudo errado!

- Eu sempre entendo e falo tudo errado! Você é que sabe entender e se expressar corretamente de várias maneiras!

- Então entenda isso de várias maneiras: Você terá um herdeiro, uma boca a mais para alimentar, você terá um filho, ou eu estou grávida! Qual você prefere? Parabéns papai!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Continua §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Eu sei q demoro um século para aparecer e quando apareço, apareço com isso!

Desculpem, mas a criatividade passa longe de minha mente... Acreditem, fiz o meu melhor.

Obrigada por gastarem seus preciosos tempos comigo e com essa coisa.

Tschüs!


End file.
